


The Exchange: My Life For Yours.

by Joshy_37



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least not yet (?), Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dreamon lore, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Philza is Dadza, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), The hybrids are just for fun, There nothing political behind them, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), im once again ignoring game mechanics, well potions but the same thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshy_37/pseuds/Joshy_37
Summary: December 27 stream canon-divergence.-------------------------------------Tommy was a liability. Too annoying and too loud.Techno didn't care about this child."Unless of course, you want call on that favor""Ok"Then why he suddenly did.(Former tittle: I'll Trade My Life For Yours)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 168
Kudos: 992





	1. Chapter 1: The Favor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had a few days before the winter festival and doomsday, but since I'm a slow writer it only got to finishing it now, sorry for that.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry if there's some grammatical mistake. 
> 
> tw: Non-graphic violence, someone gets stabbed. It's more mentioned than anything. The rest are in tags, I wanted to clarify this one.

The truth, Tommy was a liability. That was the very reason why he was exiled from L'manburg in the first place. Too annoying, too loud, too reckless, he would never ear anyone. He would never say sorry because then he would have to accept that he wasn’t in the right first. 

Technoblade knew this. He knew, and even then he decided to take the exiled teen under his wing. It made no sense, it would have been way easier just kick out or straight up kill this brat. But no, he let the child live in his house, sharing his values and resources. Technoblade convinced himself that it was because Tommy was Phil’s son, and what kind of friend would he be if he left his best friend's son die in the snow, ~~especially when he did put his grain of sand in Wilbur's path to self-destruction~~ ~~.~~

But he couldn't care less about this child, they weren't even friends, just allies. Technoblade was helping Tommy to get back his discs and Tommy eventually would help Techno to destroy L'manburg. Then they would go to separate ways, no attachment included.

They expending Christmas and holidays together was just a partnership. Technoblade expending more than 30 levels on Tommy's gift meant nothing.

Technoblade didn’t care about Tommy. 

But if that was true, then why his first instinct when Techno saw Dream in the portal on their way back home was to protect?

Dream was surprisingly calm due to the situation, Tommy breaking every single rule of the exile. Maybe way too calm to the point that was scary. Technoblade wasn’t particularly scared, knowing that 1v1 he would be able to hold against Dream. However, if Tommy’s body language was a giveaway, he was terrified.

Technoblade tried calming the kid, talking and joking with him while aiming his crossbow at the green man, making clear that he would shoot in the moment Dream tried something. It worked, Tommy was relaxing. 

Dream’s calmed demeanor cracked for a second, he didn’t like being ignored, he didn’t like to be mocked. Technoblade couldn’t care less. 

Their exchange was getting more and more eaten per moment. Finally, Tommy snapped. 

“You screw me over Dream, you manipulated me” Tommy shouted. 

The truth was that Tommy and Dream’s relationship confused Technoblade. During the war for independence, they must have been enemies, then during the revolution, they were reluctant allies towards a common enemy. But suddenly, after the exile, they were “friends”, Tommy said that, but mentioning Dream would lead the child to a nervous spiral, yet he would look comfort in calling Dream´s name. Tommy had run away from Dream but still longed to be with him. 

But now the answer was clear, Dream manipulated and traumatized Tommy, and like anyone with a few morals, Technoblade felt disgusted. There was also this burning rage inside his chest, telling him to fight and hurt. 

~~_Blood for the blood God_ ~~

~~_Blood for the blood God_ ~~

~~_Blood for the blood God_ ~~

“Tommy, I was the only person who visited you” Dream replied, without bat an eye at the manipulation accusation “I was the only person that was your friend” 

“But you were terrible, you-” Tommy tried to say, but Dream cut him short. 

“Look what you did.” Dream recriminated “You betrayed me, you’re not supposed to be here. You left and now you’re here and you’re causing problems.”

For a moment, a slight glance of shame crossed thought Tommy’s face, but the fire on his eyes was still burning. 

“You were the only one who visited because you know, I…” Tommy said again, with Dream still talking over him, but this time he wouldn’t let that stop him “I’m the only one that goes against you!” 

Dream went silent.

“And you know what Dream, I think you’re scared of me” Tommy continued, his usual confidence showing up “And that’s what is about, containing me.” 

“Listen” Dream hissed “You’re going to come with me or I’m going to burn your disc.”

Tommy froze at the threat, knowing that Dream meant those words.

This was Technoblade’s moment to step in. 

“Oh, that gonna be a bit of a problem, Dream,” Technoblade said, stepping between Dream and Tommy “Because this guy is with me.” 

“Are you sure, Techno?” Dream asked, calm once again as if the idea of Technoblade protecting Tommy wasn’t a threat at all. 

“I’m sure” Technoblade replied “This is a business partner and we are working for a mutual benefit right now. I can’t have you taking him away before I complete my objectives. Before I get my revenge” He added, for the dramatic effect. 

He almost could feel Tommy’s smile behind him, looking at him with admiration, worship. 

“Unless of course…” Technoblade teased “you want call on that favor” 

The atmosphere shifted. The voices didn’t like that, neither did Tommy. 

~~_No_ ~~

~~_Techno, bad!_ ~~

~~_Not the favor_ ~~

~~_Don’t do it!_ ~~

“What favor?” Tommy asked, his voice trembling. Technoblade almost felt bad for him. Or maybe he did. 

“Don’t ask questions Tommy. The adults are speaking” 

Dream seemed pensive, thinking. Technoblade was confident. He knew Dream had something for control. The favor was important because it gave Dream control over Technoblade. For his honor, he would do whatever Dream asked him to do. It was something Dream had to use wisely, not use it on a whim, not waste it on Tommy. 

It was a challenge, and Technoblade expected Dream to step back.

“Ok” 

Technoblade was wrong.

“Eh?!” 

“I’m using the favor” Dream was getting closer, Techno didn’t like that “Since you offered it sure wouldn’t mind” 

That… that was true. Technoblade shouldn’t care. He didn’t care about Tommy. Tommy was a liability, too loud, too annoying. Giving Tommy to Dream would mean get rid of a nuisance. It should be easy. 

Then why he couldn’t move? He didn’t want to move, because that would mean let Dream get his hands over Tommy. The sole idea of that happening made him sick, his bloodlust getting higher.

~~_Fight Dream!_ ~~

~~_Kill him_ ~~

He wanted Dream’s blood. 

~~_Blood for the Blood God_ ~~

~~_Blood for the Blood God_ ~~

~~_Blood for the Blood God_ ~~

The voices also wanted Dream’s blood. They wanted him to protect Tommy. 

~~_Don’t let him take Tommy_ ~~

~~_Dream hurt Tommy_ ~~

~~_Protect him_ ~~

“Or maybe you do” 

He also wanted to protect Tommy. 

Techno shifted his crossbow for his ax, jumping over Dream without a warning. Dream more or less expected that reaction, using his sword to block the attack, but even then he wasn’t in a good position, his balance was unstable. Techno took advantage of this, pushing Dream back, make sure he was as away from Tommy as possible. 

“Tommy, run” Techno shouted, using his ax and body to block Dream once he recovered balance. 

“Techno…” Tommy muttered, eyes widened in disbelief.

“I said, run!” Technoblade repeated, barely keeping composure. 

Tommy finally listened, he ran at the portal. 

Dream noticed this and tried to stop him, yet Techno didn’t let him go much far away. He needed to give Tommy time to run and get back home. Luckily Phil would be home and with his help would be easier to keep Dream away from Tommy. 

Ignoring the weapons, Technoblade used his own body to tackle the green man, keeping him immobilized on the floor. Dream tried to reaching his, Techno did not waste time, throwing the sword away. 

Dream huffed, annoyed. 

“Not so cooky now?” Techno teased. He smiled at the sound of the portal. Tommy wasn’t in this realm anymore. 

“You’re so... annoying.” With a quick move, Dream pushed Techno with the knee. Techno let his right arm free, Dream switched to an empty bottle and smashed it on the pig-hybrid head. 

This let him enough space to slip away, running to the portal. Once recovered from the attack, Technoblade followed close behind. 

~~_Too slow_ ~~

~~_Technoslow_ ~~

~~_Ha, noob_ ~~

~~_Technonoob_ ~~

Technoblade crossed the portal a few seconds after Dream, nothing arriving at the hellish realm he punched the masked across the face. Dream took Techno forearm, manhandling him against one of the walls.

Dream looked around for a second, before releasing the hybrid, running across the nether bridges. A little more ahead was Tommy, already crossed the wooden planks.

“Come here, Tommy!” Dream shouted and Tommy stopped, his foot slipping dangerously over the edge. 

Techno jumped Dream from behind. The man struggled, but Techno didn’t let him move. 

A few blocks away, Tommy was hesitant, not knowing if keep running or help Techno. 

The two men kept their struggle, it was getting harder for Techno to keep Dream in line. Technoblade left no opening for Dream to use, so he fought to create one. Dream slipped from Technoblade grip at the moment it loosed a little, throwing an ender pearl in the direction where Tommy was standing. 

Technoblade did not hesitate to throw his own pearl, quickly switching for his sword, ready to fight Dream as soon as the pearl landed. 

Technoblade was already used to the pain caused by the teleportation, and because of that, there was no hesitation on him when they landed, his first action was trying to stab dream. Tommy was nowhere to be seen, even though Technoblade was sure that the child was here when he throw his pearl. Tommy well could have run away or hidden somewhere, but that wasn’t important at the moment. The important thing was that Dream had dodged his attack and kicked him, almost throwing him off the bridge. 

~~_The lava!_ ~~

~~_That was close_ ~~

~~_Be careful!_ ~~

Just at that moment, the realization kicked him, they were fighting in the nether. A misstep and they would fall in lava. One distraction and a zombie pigling would get in the way, or worst, a ghast would shoot at them and kick them out of the bridge. He was too focused on his fight with Dream to stop and analyze the environment. 

He cursed himself on his mind. 

“Techno, watch out!” 

If that scream wasn’t enough warning, the cry right behind him was, the hybrid turned just in time to block the fireball, striking back the Ghast in the first time. That was close and it would have been really embarrassing. He sigh. 

Then he felt the stinging pain on his back, right on his armor blind spot. Techno was in shook and tried to fight back, his side was stabbed before he could do anything. 

He fell, Dream had the mercy -or maybe it was sadism- of not letting him fell to the lava. Techno tried to reach his potions, yet was worthless, Dream took them before he could use them and stabbed him once again in retaliation, this time on his stomach. 

Everything was going dark, his ears ringing, the voices were screaming but Techno couldn’t understand them. 

Dream wasn’t even looking at him, he was staring at something -someone- out of Techno´s field of view. 

“I won” Dream stated. 

Technoblade lost conciuoness. 

* * *

He woke up at his cottage, his entire body feeling sore. Lose a life felt in this way? Because honestly, was awful. There was someone with him, in a chair close to his bed. It was Tommy, Techno felt relieved, the kid scaped the nether. For a moment Technoblade thought he wouldn’t make it. 

“Hey” Techno muttered, calling the kid’s attention. 

“Techno…” Tommy’s first reaction was to hug him, Techno didn’t know how to react, he wasn’t used to this type of physical affection. He wasn’t used to affection at all. Technoblade let it be a few seconds, while he organized his thoughts, unsuccessfully. 

“I’m pressing the boundaries button right now.” Techno said, mild jokingly, once he started to feel uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry” Tommy muttered, softly. Yet he wasn’t letting him go. Techno gave up. 

His hear were still ringing, the voices were quiet, too quiet. Probably they were trying to understand what was happening, just like him. 

~~_Awww_ ~~

~~_Hug!_ ~~

~~_Technohug!_ ~~

“I’m glad you’re okay” Tommy said, not breaking the hug yet. 

“What else did you expect-” Technoblade replied, but his words died down when he saw the person leaning in the wall of his room, a few steps behind Tommy. 

Dream.

“So he’s finally awake” Dream said “I told you, Tommy, I wouldn’t let him die” 

Technoblade was confused, what was this man doing in his house. What was he talking about. Not let him die?

“Remember our deal Tommy, it’s time to go” Techno felt Tommy tensing on their hug, 

~~_Oh no_ ~~

~~_Fuck_ ~~

~~_Deal?_ ~~

~~_I don’t like this_ ~~

~~_What?!_ ~~

“What deal?” Technoblade asked. 

“Nothing too complicated, really” Dream walked towards them, at the same time, Tommy broke the hug “Just you know… his life for yours” 

Techno watched Tommy walk towards, his body language screaming fear and hesitation. When he was close enough, Dream squished his shoulder.

“Tommy’s coming with me, no fight-back, and you keep your three lives intact.” Dream explained.

~~_Don’t let Dream take him_ ~~

~~_Do something!_ ~~

~~_Kill Dream_ ~~

~~_Blood for the Blood God_ ~~

“I’ll not let you do that” Techno tried to get up and fight, but his legs given at his body weight before anything. The hybrid was confused, what was happening, why his body felt so heavy, not having the strength to bear his own weight. 

“Techno, Techno” Dream lamented, with the same tone someone would use to talk with a small child “There’s nothing you can do about it” 

“Techno!” Tommy cried, distraught and angry “What did you do? answer me, you bastard!” 

“It’s just weakness and slowness. I didn’t want him bothering us” Dream brushed it “Don’t make that face, the effect will pass in a few minutes.” 

Techno felt pathetic, he was being pathetic. Crawling on the floor of his room looking for something, anything, to stop the potion effects, but there was nothing.

“Say goodbye Tommy, you’re not coming back to this place” Dream commanded, making his way out of the room. 

Technoblade felt Tommy’s eyes over him and didn’t dare to look back. He didn’t want to face the possible disappointment, seeing a legend in this pathetic state, and neither the hope of the salvation Technoblade was too weak to provide.

“Goodbye, Technoblade” 

Tommy and Dream left the house, and Technoblade was alone, still fighting the effects of the potions to go behind them. 

A part of him kept wondering why he was fighting so hard, why he fought Dream when give Tommy would have been easier and less eventful. Then he realized. 

Tommy may be a liability. Too annoying, too loud, and too reckless for his own good. A problem child. 

Yet, did not stop Techno from caring. And should have known better, that with caring came pain. 


	2. Chapter 2: Restless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Father's grief.  
> A restless searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation!!
> 
> Also, winged Philza, Wilbur and Tommy, mostly bcs I Philza and I want to make a referende of "caged birds" with Tommy :). Also Duck hybrid Quackitu :D.

"Techno you need rest"

It had been three days since that incident. Since Dream almost took Technoblade's first life but took Tommy instead. 

Three days away from the moment when Philza entered an empty cottage, dried blood staining the floor, empty bottles everywhere, and Techno room make a mess. Neither Techno nor Tommy were nowhere to be found and Philza had a real bad feeling about the situation.

And Philza wished he had been wrong.

"Sleep is for the weak"

Three days of restless searching from Techno and Philza, looking for a trace they deep inside knew wasn't there. Even if in some moment it was there, the snow would have taken it away long ago. 

Techno tried to overcompensate by overworking himself, neglecting his very basic needs. 

Philza had to interval between look for a way to save his kidnapped son and watch for his friend to not kill himself by exhaustion. That wasn't helping. 

"Techno, hear me you-" 

Philza didn't get to finish what he was saying, Technoblade trembled on his steps, he would have collapsed on the floor if weren't for the wall catching him. 

Philza ran to the side of his friend, helping him to sit on a near chair.

"It's nothing, really" Techno tried to downplay the situation, Philza wasn't having none of it.

"Techno…"

"I just felt a little dizzy, now I'm better" Philza knew he wasn't 'better', the eyebags, the messy unkempt braid and the way his skin got even paler in the span of three days were proof of it. 

Techno wasn't eating, neither sleeping nor resting. Techno forgetting of the care of his basic needs was a common occurrence, but Philza understood that those times were an accident. He felt a little frustrated sometimes, but he knew how to control that, with Wilbur doing the same time by time when he still lived with him and Tommy. But now was different, Philza knew that Techno was purposely neglecting himself, just to have a little more of time to look for Tommy.

"You being like this if-" Philza stopped, correcting himself "when we find Tommy will not help anyone" 

Techno looked at him, defeated. Philza could tell, his friend was frustrated. He was weak once and that cost him a battle, and that battle took Tommy away from them.

It wasn't fair, Techno bearing the weight of the guilt all by himself.

"You rest and I'll continue searching. He's my son, after all, it was my duty to keep him safe in the first place."

It wasn't fair, because this situation was Philza's fault in the first place.

He should have been there, for his sons. But he wasn't, he wasn't there for the Independence war, he wasn't there when they were exiled, when Wilbur fell madness. Wilbur was far too gone, and Philza would forever live with the guilt of not being there for him.

And yet again, he made the same mistake all over again.

He wasn't there for Tommy just like he wasn't there for Wilbur.

He wasn't there for Tommy's exile, he didn't protect him from Dream manipulations. He wasn't there when Techno and Tommy were attacked, he wasn't there and now Tommy was gone.

It felt even worse, an even bigger failure. Because this time Philza was in the same world, and even in the same world he couldn't save his son.

But this wasn't the moment to pity himself. He had to help Techno and fly to continue with their search for Tommy.

He left Techno resting in his room, leaving some mushroom stew for him to eat before going outside.

It was cold, it was expected from a snow biome. At least it wasn't snowing, that made things a little easier. 

He knew that looking in this biome would be useless, they realized it after the first day of searching. Dream was an intelligent man, he wouldn't take Tommy somewhere close to Techno base or Logstedshire. He must have taken Tommy far away, where neither Techno nor Philza would be able to track down, and for that, he should have nether traveled. Aside from that, Techno and Philza had no other guidance. Tommy wasn't in this tundra, neither on his ex exile camp. He wouldn't be in L'manberg or the Great Smp either, what was left to search was the rest of this world. And this world was way too big.

Philza's hopes were low. He doubted be able to find Tommy, he didn't even know if he was still alive, but he didn't want to give up, he already did that with one of his sons and he wouldn't do the same with the other.

Philza expanded his wings, feeling the cold breeze embracing them. His wings were still healing from the explosion in Wilbur's control room, when he tried to protect him from the explosions he provoked himself. Miraculously the damage on his wings was minimal, just some of burned feathers. Fly was hard the first few days and that was the only reason his wings were safe from being clipped. He was yet to forget the sick feeling of seeing Wilbur's and Quackity's in that state, thinking how the only reason Tommy didn't share the same fate was because his wings were still too small to bear his weight in the air.

Philza's wings weren't completely healed yet, but they would hold him long enough to the portal, and any second counted on this mission.

Getting closer to the portal, he noticed a tall figure coming out of the portal.

That wasn't good, Techno's portal was far away from the portal, no one had the need to stop by his portal, curiosity was an option but was unlikely and Philza wasn't that naive.

Philza took out his sword, ready to fight whoever that was invading their territory. 

The winged man landed, pointing his sword as a warning at the visitor with no hesitation, a cold stare at them.

Then he recognized the anxious young hybrid that was standing in front of him.

"Ranboo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -My pc is deceased. I wrote this in my phone and it was so weird. I got flashbacks of when I wrote fanfic on wattpad and was barely able to write more than 1k words. Anyway, sorry if theres mistakes, is even more harder to correct in phone.
> 
> -Short chapter, I just wanted a little of Philza angst (i kinda dislike c!philza, but im trying making him sympathetic here), introduce the ranboy and make clear that yes, im continuing(?) This.
> 
> -Also, a small plot hole I noticed in the past chapter while re-reading. Dream stabbed Techno with a sword he didnt have, bcs Techno took away his sword on the comminity portal, Dream didn't got time to pick it up again. It was because I had the battle planned in other way, but I changed it mid way and forgot about that detail. Lets say Dream had a backup sword.
> 
> -Anyway, Im sleppy. My tumblr is: Joshy-chan if someone is interested.


	3. Chapter 3: Peer Pressure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwitting ally.

"Ranboo?

Ranboo was smiling, still with the sword pointing at him. He was nervous, his smile was tense just as his posture. A small vwoop coming from him.

Slowly, Philza pulled his sword down, Ranboo breathed again.

"Hello Phil" Ranboo greeted as if Philza wasn't pointing a sword at him just a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" Philza asked.

Philza didn't have problems with Ranboo. He was Tommy's friend and sometimes he came to spend time with Techno and Philza. Philza liked the kid and Techno tolerated him, but right now they didn't have time to deal with him, they needed to find Tommy and it was getting dark already. Mobs spawning would make the search even more difficult.

"Oh, I came to see Tommy," Ranboo replied. It was an innocent answer, but for Philza was a thorn in the heart "I-I was a little worried after the hostage situation, he and Tubbo had an awful fight and I thought… he would need a friend… He hadn't replied to any of my messages… he probably doesn't want to see me." The hybrid finished, his voice breaking a little.

The boy was awkward, Phil could tell. Uncanny similar to Techno. 

He almost fell bad. Philza wasn't good at addressing delicate subjects, that's why it was so easy for him to have misunderstandings with his sons. It was easy for them to believe he didn't care about their feelings. 

That's why they left in the first place.

"Tommy is not here." Philza said, bluntly.

Ranboo looked at him, confused "What?"

"Tommy is not here, not anymore." Philza added. Still, was too vague.

"But how? I saw him leave with Techno. Aren't they living together?"

The boy seemed distressed. He was worried. Philza was defeated, if he keeps being vague this would take forever.

"Something bad happened, Dream took Tommy." Philza explained. He didn't know much of what happened himself, just that Techno lost a battle, Tommy was kidnapped and they were looking for him since then. Techno didn't give more details, he said they didn't have time for more details.

"Oh" Ranboo muttered, "That's bad."

Ranboo stood there, petrified, his face had a neutral expression, staring at nothing. It was a minimal reaction and left Philza a little confused.

"Dream was with Tubbo," Ranboo said, suddenly "They were seeing the details for the festival. Dream will sleep L'manberg tonight."

"Good to know." It was probably the best hint they had, but they wouldn't be able to do anything with it until the next morning. They were fugitives in L'manberg after all, get in a conflict with them would make Tommy's rescue harder. They could call it for the day and go back with full force tomorrow "It's getting darker, want to sleep pass the night here."

"Yes!" Ranboo replied, excited, before realizing who he was talking to and back down "I mean if it doesn't bother you or Techno."

Philza smiled, tired.

"Of course not."

They walked to the cottage together, arriving just right before noon. It was snowing. Everything was calm, the mobs not having spawned yet, but it wasn't enough to relax Philza.

"Techno, we're home" Philza announced, opening the door and letting Ranboo come inside first.

"Phil?!" Techno shouted from upstairs, quickly going down "Phil, what happened? Why are you-... Oh, it's you." The pig-hybrid stared at the fellow hybrid.

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Philza decided to step in.

"Ranboo is staying with us tonight." Philza explained.

That explanation satisfies Techno well enough. Ranboo didn't say anything, not wanting to overstep.

Philza was making dinner, some extra for Ranboo. 

Techno and Ranboo were at the table, Techno was tapping the table with a spoon, Ranboo was silently writing in his journal.

"Dream is in L'manberg, if we go in the morning we could follow him. Luckily it will lead us to Tommy." Philza said, leaving the dishes on the table.

"That sounds like a plan." Techno was smiling, a sinister smile "I'm gonna make that homeless Teletubby pay."

Philza also smiled a little. Techno was making fun of Dream, which meant he was confident that this time he would win. 

The dinner would have gone on without any major event if it weren't for that soft mumbling Philza was barely able to hear.

"Did you say something?" Techno questioned, looking at Ranboo "A festival?"

Philza wasn't sure of what was happening. Ranboo eyes were wide open, he was static but trembling, it reminded Philza that few seconds after looking at a Enderman's eyes, Ranboo seemed ready to attack. Philza knew this kid for a short period, but he knew he didn't have this kind of reaction over visual contact.

"Ranboo, c-"

"The Winter Festival" Ranboo said before Philza could end what he was trying to say "It's all a cover. They are planning to execute Dream. Just like they tried to do with you. That's what I know."

Silence in the room. Neither Techno nor Phil was expecting that twist.

"I was telling you to calm down." Philza bluntly said, still processing the information that was just revealed to him.

"It's too late for that." Techno said, looking at Ranboo, trying to not look directly in the eyes, however "Are they really planning on doing that? Bruh"

"It's not a good idea, I know, but they are desperate." Ranboo replied, his tone getting slightly more aggressive "Since Tommy's exile there has been peace between L'manberg and the Great Smp but it feels fake, everyone knows it's fake." He ranted.

Techno stared at him, undaunted.

"And why should I care about that?" He asked.

"Because now you and L'manberg have a common enemy." Ranboo replied "I don't know what Dream did to Tommy during exile, but I know it was bad. Tommy is my friend and I will not abandon him." He paused, his expression bittering."I owe him that."

Techno thought that a little, before reply:

"I don't work with the government. They used me once, I'm not letting them do that again."

He focused his attention on his food, the dinner has been forgotten because of the discussion.

"And don't forget that with Philza we are fugitives, they will kill us on sight." Techno added.

"If we tell Tubbo what happened to Tommy he will no doubt pardon you both." Ranboo said, also focusing on the food. He probably knew he had no possibility of changing Techno's mind.

"Didn't be exile Tommy?" Techno questioned "I don't think he cares anymore honestly."

"I assure you, he does." Ranboo said without hesitation.

The dinner continued. Ranboo and Techno didn't go further in their discussion. Ranboo knew he wouldn't be able to convince Techno, Techno didn't care enough of Ranboo or L'manberg to keep arguing. However, their discussion left Philza thinking, suddenly too conscient of the situation they were in. 

The night fell, they had to wake up early to catch Dream before he left L'manberg. Philza and Techno would sleep in their respective rooms, Ranboo would sleep with Edward, Techno's enderman roommate.

Renboo fell asleep rather quickly. Better for Philza, he wanted to discuss this alone with Techno.

"You really think we can take down Dream, just the two of us." Philza finally asked "It would be a problem if we have Dream and L'manberg against us."

Technoblade looked at him, a little confused until he realized the context of the ask, what Philza was implying they should do.

"But join a government, Phil." Techno asked "I want to save Tommy, I really do. But I can't fall that low."

And Philza understood Technoblade's reaction, of course, he did. Philza hated L'manberg and their corrupted government just as much as Techno did, maybe more. It was the reason Wilbur fell to madness, they exiled Tommy and left him at Dream's mercy, they put Phil on home arrest and tried to force him to watch how they executed Techno.

Phil hated L'manberg, it was evil.

But there was something he hated more, something he feared.

"I would." Phil said "I lost Wilbur, I can't lose Tommy too."

Any other person would think his tone was cold, but Technoblade knew better, recognizing the glance of melancholy on Philza's voice.

Techno stared at him, in disbelief. He didn't said anything, he was thinking, or at least trying to think with all the voices talking at the same time, took by surprise by Philza's decision. 

Techno was just as lost.

"Fine." Techno said, defeated "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Tomorrow would be a busy day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So... Season 2 finale. The green bitch got what he deserved >:).
> 
> \- I think I should clarify this, but I don't share Phil opinion about L'manberg. Write Phil is fun, specially when I try to give him a positive light when I'm totally down with C!Phil slander lmao.
> 
> \- Idk if Ranboo is a little ooc with him screaming at Techno, my thinking was that he was in the edge after find out about Tommy's kidnapping, so he lanched on Techno. Still, it may feel a little off for some people.
> 
> -Next chapter will be Techno pov, mostly because write chat was fun and I want to do it again. (It feels a little bad not have the chance to write them this chapter, the last part would have been so chaotic)
> 
> \- Also I'm a little indecisive between use Tschlatt or Tubee for this story. I'll probably go for Tubee anyway (like, none of the plot relevant characters is human, only Niki. I don't know what the hell are Dream or Eret, so... Yeah, they don't count) Yes I'm hyping ;).
> 
> My tumblr: Joshy-chan (I dont have problem if people want to talk about this fic or dsmp in general, btw)


	4. Interlude I: The Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I have to give my world to save a life I would
> 
> (But I'd never forget you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be Techno POV but I changed my mind. (Also, this is not exactly a chapter)
> 
> Tw: Violence, blood, references to abuse/ the exile arc.

"Techno watch out" Tommy screamed. 

He forgot about Dream and the fact he was hiding from him. Techno told Tommy to run, but couldn't bring himself to run away and leave Technoblade alone with the masked man, even if the pig-man was a way better warrior than him and his presence would be more a problem than a help, he had to stay.

Techno turned, just in time to block the fireball with his sword and counter the Ghast. 

Tommy felt relieved for a few seconds, Techno was safe.

Then he witnessed how Dream stabbed Techno in the back.

Tommy wasn't thinking, the fact that he holds no chances 1v1 against Dream didn't matter. The fact that he was running from Dream and he probably would murder him didn't either. 

Technoblade, only he mattered at that moment. That old family friend that his father holds dear almost like another son. That childhood friend he and Wilbur would spend hours with. The almighty warrior he admired from afar. The man that betrayed him and he betrayed back. The man who gave him refuge when he was at his lowest. The man who protected him even when he wasn't worthy of it.

The man he looked up to as a brother, like family, but who probably looked back at Tommy as a pest.

Tommy stopped when he felt Dream's gaze over him, a sadistic smile hidden under the mask with the faux friendly expression.

"I won" Dream said, Tommy knew he was talking to him.

Tommy expected Dream to attack him, kill him while Techno was out of the way. 

He was sure Dream wanted his death, why else would he make his life a nightmare. 

Tommy was wrong, utterly wrong.

"Why did you make me do this, Tommy?" Dream questioned, with that soft parental voice that made Tommy feel nauseous "This wouldn't have happened if you only had stayed in exile."

Dream took out his bloody sword from Techno's guts, Tommy felt his blood go cold witnessing how the blood stained Techno's clothes and the bridge. 

Techno's body was still there, that counting the fact that he had all his three lives meant that he wasn't dead yet. He was alive but dying, agonizing.

The thought didn't make Tommy feel any better.

"Techno and I were on really good terms. Now is everything ruined because of you." Dream blamed him, and Tommy almost believed him. Almost, until he realized that was irrational.

The first stab would have been enough to slow down Techno and get to Tommy, yet Dream chooses to finish Techno off.

Tommy may be the one to blame for Techno getting hurt protecting him, but Dream was the culprit of the pig-hybrid decaying state.

"You are sick!" Tommy shouted, his little wings spreading trying to make him bigger, trying to prove a control he didn't have "You're a crazy bitch! You bastard! I'll fuck you up, you'll pay for this-"

"Tommy" Dream cut out, calm and cold, and Tommy couldn't help but shut up. Tommy knew better than defy Dream when he was using that tone, the exile taught him better "If you keep talking, he's gonna die" Dream warned, leading his bloody sword to Techno exposed neck to make a point "You remember how painful is the respawn process, don't you"

"What do you want?" Tommy asked, his tone being way more submissive now. Not enough for Dream, however.

"I want you to come with me. But I have to make sure you don't run away again." Dream replied.

Dream sword pressed against Techno skin, not enough to make it bleed, but enough to make Tommy nervous.

"Techno 'The Blood God' Blade. The unbeatable, the almighty. The one who never dies. Lying here, in this humble server, dying because he wanted to protect a rascal like you. Now that is sad" Dream mocked "But it only proves that in the end, he's human. He can lose, he can die. He can be **killed** "

Tommy understood the threat behind those words. Techno can be killed, Dream would kill Techno to get what he wanted. And he wanted Tommy. 

Techno already proved he would fight for Tommy once.

Techno already lost the battle once.

And if Dream was able to do this to Techno, who knows what he could do to anyone else. 

Tommy thought of Tubbo and Philza. Both in their last life. Both could be of use for Dream to lure or punish him.

"You're telling me that if I go with you, you let him live" and leave everyone alone.

"Yes, I'll spare his life" Green symbols appeared around them. Tommy wasn't able to understand them, but he did recognize them "It's a deal, then?"

He saw those symbols before, in that old book Tubbo showed him once. Dreamons was what Tubbo called them. Tommy called it stupid.

He wished had listened to Tubbo at that moment.

He wished had listened to Tubbo in general.

"You can think about it if you want, unlike Techno, we have time" Dream said and Tommy realized that indeed, he had been too much time paralyzed, thinking and remembering. The neon green symbols continued to dance around them, waiting for Tommy to make up his mind.

"Deal" Tommy said, stretching Dream's hands. There was something almost possessive in the way Dream stretched his hand back. Tommy knew, this time he wouldn't be able to scape.

The symbols wrapped around their hands, becoming in a chain holding Tommy's wrist. 

Just as the chain appeared, it disappears, yet Tommy could still feel the weight on his wrist and soul.

"A deal, then"

* * *

"Hey" Tommy heard Techno said as soon the pig-hybrid woke up. 

Tommy felt relieved. He had been afraid of Dream scamming him. Giving away his freedom for good without getting what he bargained for.

"Techno…" Tommy jumped over Techno and hugged him.

He knew that Techno hated hugs and he was fully expecting to get pushed for it, but he couldn't help it, he needed this comfort even if it would be rejected. 

Surprisingly, Techno didn't push him instantly. He let it be for a few seconds, even if he wasn't returning the hug. For a few seconds, Tommy let himself be delusional enough for him to believe that Techno did care. 

"I’m pressing the boundaries button right now.” Techno finally said, but it was too late, Tommy didn't want to let go. 

"I'm sorry" _you got hurt because of me_ "I'm glad you're okay"

“What else did you expect-” Techno said, but stopped suddenly stopped and Tommy knew why. After all, he could feel Dream's gaze on his gaze.

“So he’s finally awake. I told you, Tommy, I wouldn’t let him die” Dream said, and it was clear he was mocking.

He heard Dream's steps behind him and started mentalizing himself. It was his time to go.

“Remember our deal Tommy, it’s time to go”

"What deal?" Techno asked.

"Nothing too complicated, really, just you know... His life for yours."

Tommy broke the hug, not daring to look at Techno. He walked to Dream, who grabbed his shoulder once he was close enough. There was clear possessiveness on Dream's grasp and was hurting Tommy, but he didn't dare to say anything.

"Tommy’s coming with me, no fight-back, and you keep your three lives intact." Dream explained and Tommy wanted him to shut up, leave this place already.

“I’ll not let you do that” Techno declared, followed by the sound of something falling and crashing.

"Techno, Techno. There's nothing you can do about it"

Tommy turned, seeing Techno on the floor, struggling to stand up.

"Techno!" Tommy cried, running to help the pig-hybrid "What did you do? answer me, you bastard!"

"It’s just weakness and slowness. I didn’t want him bothering us" Dream said and Tommy frowned upon him. This wasn't part of the deal "Don’t make that face, the effect will pass in a few minutes."

"Say goodbye Tommy, you’re not coming back to this place" Dream said before leaving the room.

Tommy knew he didn't have another choice but to follow the man.

"Goodbye, Technoblade"

And he left, following Dream, incapable to run away.

Tommy regretted making this deal, however, he did not regret saving Techno's life.

Without Tommy or the favor, Dream wouldn't have any other choice but leave Techno alone, Techno wouldn't do anything against Dream.

Tommy knew his value, Dream and everyone made it clear during exile. Nobody care. 

Yes, Techno tried to protect him today, that didn't mean that he would go out of his way to save Tommy. 

Techno had more important things in mind, like his revenge against L'manberg. Tommy doubt he would leave that aside to save someone like him.

Techno didn't care enough… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Someone in the comments asked for Tommy pov, and I was a little reluctant because i thought that a Tommy pov would spoil what I have planned (because yes, I have something planned aside the dreamon thing) then I realized that it wouldn't. The interlude chapters are going to be Dream or Tommy pov. Now I have to plan the interludes :D (I have to plan this all fic actually, after chapter 5 everything is just a brainstorm without order)
> 
> \- I was debating if the interlude should be before or after chapter 4, but i decide for do it now. Chapter 4 is going to be Techno pov, this time for real.
> 
> \- Also, I was casually on youtube, then i suddenly crossed with LeeAndLie's Polaris cover and just, it fits perfect with this fanfic. Like, i knew that Polaris fitted, but that adaptation is even more accurate :'D. That's why the lyrics in the summary.
> 
> \- Also, I changed the name of the fanfic because I never liked the first one.
> 
> \- My tumblr: Joshy-chan if someone is interested.


	5. Chapter 4: Politics? Not My Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important meeting in L'manberg. 
> 
> Techno really doesn't want to be here.

~~_Dubidubiduba dubidubiduba_ ~~

~~_100% stealth_ ~~

~~_E_ ~~

~~_Technostealth_ ~~

~~_L'manberg is kinda pretty not gonna lie_ ~~

~~_Make it explode!_ ~~

Sneaking into L'Manberg wasn't that hard, this wasn't his first time after all. Chat may or may not being overdramatic and a little bored at the moment. Just like Technoblade, they didn't want to be here. At least Ranboo wasn't lying about the festival, a few posters and announcements informing the incoming Green Festival and the even closer New Year Eve. 

There were people decorating for the New Year Nighy, others buying products, mostly food in the market, and a few just wandering around in a morning walk. Techno counted at least twenty people outside, everyone just civilians. Sneak wouldn't be difficult at all. 

Techno wondered if Philza would have it as easy as him, he was heading towards the Great SMP Lands, following Dream nonetheless. It was the plan they made before coming to L'manberg and the Great SMP. Technoblade would go to talk with L'manberg's cabinet with Ranboo as a mediator, if things went wrong then Techno would be able to defend himself and Ranboo and ran away. Meanwhile, Philza would follow Dream, trying to get a hint or even Tommy's exact location, his wings giving a small boost if escape was a necessary action. 

Ignoring his worries over his old good friend, he concentrated on the mission they had ahead. Ranboo was talking with some old lady, helping her with her vegetables. Techno tried to not make any sound of frustration that could have given away his location even with the invisibility potions. They didn't have time for this.

~~_Why are we doing this again?_ ~~

~~_To save Tommy._ ~~

~~_And because Philza was sad._ ~~

~~_This is a trap._ ~~

~~_Yeah, probably_ ~~

Right, he was doing this for them, willingly going to talk with the government that used and tried to execute him to get their help. Dream was their mutual enemy, after all, it would be good for them to join forces against a common enemy. Yet, the most distrustful and cynic voices were also right, this could also be a trap and he could be walking right towards it with the guidance of this weird ender-boy.

Talking about Ranboo, he had finally finished talking with the old lady and was walking back to him, a wide smile on his face.

"Tubbo is at the apiary," Ranboo said, muttering and also pretending to write the information on his journal "The apiary is still too open for this meeting. I can try to get him somewhere else, like the white house, if you want."

~~_Trap!_ ~~

~~_Ranboo sus_ ~~

~~_Bees!_ ~~

~~_E_ ~~

Techno hushed the voices. This wasn't the time.

"The White House is fine" Techno replied, also muttering to not call attention to them.

Ranboo nodded and both walked towards the Apiary. 

Inside they found the President, who seemed to be storing honey and beekeeping tools. Techno wasn't that surprised. He meet this boy for a short period before that government and power corrupted his good heart, but it was obvious that his interest in bees was beyond just thinking they were cute. Also, he probably knew how to treat them well, being a Bee-hybrid and that.

"Good day Ms. President" Ranboo greeted.

"Good day Ranboo" The President replied "I was checking on the bees, with Dream visit I didn't have time yesterday"

"Neat" Ranboo said "Can I talk you something?"

"Yeah" The President replied, finally finishing with his storage work "Maybe in the White House or on the way, I need to finish some paperwork"

"That's perfect" 

On the way to the White House, Ranboo and the president were casually chatting, talking about nothing really important. Technoblade followed them close behind in awkward silence, his anxiety screaming that he was being ignored even when that was the idea of the invisibility potion in the first place, while also earing Chat make comments about Ranboo and the President conversation, mostly laughs and mocking. 

The trip to the White House felt longer than it actually was. But now they have finally arrived.

Inside the building were the Vice President and the Secretary of state, running around with papers and documents in their hands, a few cups of coffee over the reception table. 

Looks like Technoblade found L'manberg on a busy day.

~~_Eww, Government._ ~~

~~_Kill them._ ~~

~~_Blood for the Blood God._ ~~

"I can't do that" Techno thought, getting Chat to shut up and listen to him "Not yet"

Ranboo and the President also picked up some documents. Techno stayed behind, close to the door, while the government talked about things he wasn't interested in. Time was passing and the invisibility potion would run out at any moment. He needed this to hurry up.

"Oh, I just remembered." The President suddenly said "What do you want to talk about Ranboo?"

"Is something really important, but it needs to be in private." Ranboo replied. Finally.

"Why?" The Vice President asked, accusatory "Why so secretive Ranboo?"

"Yeah" The Secretary of State seconded "Why can't you talk about it with us here?"

"Guys, guys, calm down" The President stepped in "We can resolve this talking, not attacking"

Yet, the Vice President ignored the suggestion, questioning Ranboo once again in a hostile tone.

"Are you sure this needs to be private Ranboo?" He asked.

"I…" Ranboo stuttered before calm down and reply "I guess that the sooner you two know the better. But this place is still too open"

"Understood," The President said "Gentlemen, to my office"

Techno followed them, the cabinet still unaware of his presence. 

They arrived at the office. The easy part, sneaking, was over and now the hard part had started. 

Techno mentally prepared himself for this.

"Ok, we are there" Ranboo announced before had "First… promise that you all will not instantly try to kill each other."

Perfect timing, invisibility wore off, revealing his presence to L'manberg cabinet. They looked at him wide-eyed, totally shocked. After a few seconds, the Vice President was the first to react according to the situation.

"You traitor!" He shouted, pointing to Ranboo "How could you?!"

"I'm here to talk Quackity, don't test my patience," Technoblade said, casually shielding Ranboo with his body "But if you want to die I'm more than happy to help"

"What is he doing here?" The duck-hybrid asked again, raising his voice "Ranboo, explain yourself."

"We would if you two stop screaming." Ranboo replied, also screaming a little.

"Everyone calm down!" 

Everyone went silent with the president's order, only a small, irritated buzzing filled the room.

"So Technoblade, what brings you there?" The President asked in a civil way.

"Well, Ranboo told me about a festival and a certain plan to assassinate Dream." Technoblade quickly explained but was cut off again by the VP

"You told him that too!" He recriminated again "I can't believe you."

"You know how he is, Technoblade probably threatened Ranboo and he had to talk." The secretary pointed

"True, not like it's hard" the President seconded "Ranboo has no backbone after all."

"No, I don't" Ranboo lamented.

"Anyway," Techno continued "What I was saying, I heard about it, and I want to help."

That called the attention of the President and the Secretary, in a positive way. Yet, the Vice President wasn't too happy with this turn of events.

"You want to help? Really?" The second in command questioned, in a notoriously sarcastic tone "Weren't you and Dream really good friends, close pals. You know, the day of your execution, when he helped you escape? We haven't forgotten that Technoblade."

"Yeah, we were allies not too far in the past." Techno confirmed "But that was before he took away something dear to me."

The duck-hybrid rolled his eyes.

"And what's exactly that 'dear' thing, Dream stole your horse?" He asked, mocking.

"Tommy, Dream took Tommy." Ranboo replied.

And the silence after that was almost painful.

"How?" The president… Tubo asked, danger in his voice, the buzzing getting louder. One of his hands was on his pocket, tense like holding something.

"Tommy escaped exile, probably running away from Dream. After the Hostage Situation, we crashed with Dream. Dream wanted Tommy back, so we fought." Technoblade explained "I lost." 

He was still hurt by that. Losing against Dream and losing Tommy because of that. But Techno would have his rematch, he was determined to win this time and save Tommy. He just needed a little help from L'manberg to get to Dream.

"I don't like you guys, and y'all don't like me, but we have a common enemy now." The pig-hybrid declared "I'm offering a truce. I'll help you to defeat Dream and you help me to save Tommy."

"You really are doing this for Tommy?" Tubbo questioned.

"I believe in absolute reciprocity." Techno replied "I owe him my life"

"Tubbo, you can't be serious. We can't trust him. He attacked us, he spawned Withers everywhere. Hear me, he-"

"I know. I haven't forgotten Quackity." Tubbo said "But what other option do we have? Dream is always steps ahead of us, we need a backup."

"Are you really thinking about the nation or Tommy?" Quackity questioned.

"So, you just want us to let Dream have Tommy. Is that how it is Quackity?" Fundy stepped in.

"No!" Quackity shouted.

"It's decided then," Tubbo said, before change slightly the subject "Technoblade execution without proper trial cost us a good percent of the citizens' approval. Should we announce that we solved the situation in a more civilized way or we wait a little more?"

"Dream is not gonna like that, he's gonna assume we are plotting against him" Fundy commented "I mean, we are, but he doesn't need to know it yet."

"If he finds out he may hurt Tommy." Ranboo added.

"He can find out after the festival. Give him a little surprise, you know." Techno suggested.

They all seemed to prefer this, have a wild card to take Dream by surprise.

"Now that I remember." Tubbo jumped to said, suddenly "Is Philza with you Techno?"

"Yes? Why are you asking?" Techno was a little wary about this ask.

"To change his sentence too." Tubbo replied, like it was something obvious.

"Eh?!"

"Well, you spawned Withers and Philza did commit treason. I can't let it be like nothing happened. So I'm giving you both Community Service." Tubbo explained.

"Eh?!"

~~_NOOO_ ~~

~~_I called it, it was a trap._ ~~

~~_Betrayed once again._ ~~

~~_E_ ~~

~~_That's pretty smart and also pretty stupid_ ~~

"What kind of Service are we talking about?" Technoblade asked.

Techno could see, he would be used as a weapon again. That's what happens when he trust the goverment for even a second.

"Keep the nation safe." Tubbo replied "Maybe be guards during the festival, make sure that the citizens are safe in case Dream tries to retaliate. Only until we end with Dream and rescue Tommy, then you both are free to go."

Ok, that wasn't as bad as he thought, that or Tubbo was phrasing it in a too nice way.

But this wasn't the moment to start a fight. He got what he wanted, allies against Dream. The details could be solved later.

"I can take it." Techno replied.

With that settled down, Techno prepared to go, splashing another invisibility potion. Now he just needed to find Phil and would be done.

It wasn't necessary to look for too long, because as soon as he walked through the door of the white house he found Philza… or at least what he was sure was Phil.

Ghostbur was happily hopping to them, friend walking on his side, his leach literally floating around, held by the invisible hand of an invisible someone.

"Hello, everyone" Ghostbur saluted "Oh, Techno good to see you there! I'm glad you came to visit."

Techno panicked a few seconds, thinking that the invisibility potions weren't working. It was working, he was invisible, yet Ghostbur could still see him.

"He's a ghost. He can see us even with invisibility. Dream almost found out because of it." Phil voice said, confirming that he was the one holding friend's leash "I see the reunion went well."

"Yeah, we called it a truce." Techno confirmed. "How about you, what you found out?"

"Not much. He went to talk to King Eret and then to Punz's house. Ghostbur found me on the way to Punz and we had to leave because of that." Philza replied.

"Well, that sucks" Tubbo commented.

"Yeah" Phil confirmed.

"It's our time to go, the invisibility potions are going to wash out" Technoblade said. They probably had a few minutes of potions, but the soon they leave this place the better.

"You can come back tomorrow, or in the night, we are celebrating New year's eve." Tubbo invited "We are going to have music, food, a small talent show and… fireworks."

Techno paused and the atmosphere suddenly turned uncomfortable. 

No, Techno wouldn't think about that. That was the past, that was forgotten. He wasn't dealing with that. 

"Only if you want, of course." Tubbo finished, he was clearly uncomfortable, his wings buzzing again. 

They didn't reply. Techno just wanted to leave and Phil was a little worried about the pig-hybrid.

They were halfway on the nether when Philza decided to go and try to start a conversation.

"It went better than I thought it would." He commented "You did good, even if you're not good acting under pressure"

"Yeah" Techno muttered "I think it was because we have more objectives in common than just getting revenge from Dream."

It made no sense. When it was only take down Dream the cabinet was wary of him, reluctant to trust. But the moment they found out Tommy's safety was also in the line they changed, they were more willing to ally.

Tubbo never replied to Quackity question, if it was for Tommy or L'manberg. 

It felt like Tubbo was more motivated for Tommy, but that made no sense. Tubbo was the one who exiled Tommy, their bond was broken because of corruption and government, yet Tubbo acted like he still cares.

It made no sense, Techno couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand Tubbo.

This situation was giving him a headache. 

"Oh, I almost forgot" Techno said "We are gonna have to do Community Service."

Philza looked at him, wide eyes.

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- One of my favorites headcanons about c!Techno is that, even being a veteran warrior, he has a black and white world view, things are good or bad, no in between. You are with him or against him. I tried to reflect that but im not sure if I actually got it.
> 
> \- I choose Bee Tubbo in the end, mostly because I really like the idea of him buzzing when angry or uncomfortable. (Now my dilemma is between wither or flamingo eret, lmao)
> 
> \- The next chapter will be short, I hope (I miscalculated the length of this chapter, I calculated 1,5 k but it was like 2k, not that long but still)
> 
> My tumblr: Joshy-chan as always.


	6. Chapter 5: Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I still care.

In the end, they didn't go to the New Year Party, they rather prepared themselves for the incoming Festival. They didn't have a plan yet, but it was better to be ready for anything that L'manberg may have planned for the Festival. Whatever was their plan, Philza and Technoblade would adapt to it. 

Neither of them were happy about the Community Service thing, but it was better to not fight it. Thanks to L'manberg they now had the opportunity to get to Dream, it was their ticket to Tommy.

The things he was doing for this gremlin child.

Absolute reciprocity. Technoblade owed Tommy his life, the least he could for the kid was to rescue him from Dream.

However, even if they were absent from the New Year celebration, they did come to L'manberg the next and the following days. Watching over the Festival preparations.

The alliance was in maximized secrecy, only the cabinet, Technoblade, and Philza knew about it. The only documents documenting it at the moment was the one with the change of sentences, much for Philza dismay. Tubbo even got Ranboo to not write it down on his Memory Book, just in case. 

Technoblade thought it was a little unnecessary, but it wasn't easy to forget that Dream told him about a spy on L'manberg. Whether or not he was telling the truth or taunting, it was better to not take unnecessary risks.

On the second day of January Tubbo command a few explorations groups out of the main area, with the excuse of "looking for resources". Quackity and Fundy were on the command of those groups, and their real objective of the explorations was to find any sign or trail of Tommy's whereabouts. However, seeing Dream lack of reaction at this, they weren't even close to finding him. 

Phil tried to keep his own searching, mostly following Dream with the hope that at any moment he would slip and let go of something that could help them to find Tommy, but Dream seemed to always manage to lost Phil once he was out of the Smp main territory, and Philza frustration got higher and higher per day. 

The Festival may be their only chance and Techno wouldn't let it go to waste.

For that, they needed a plan.

And for the plan, he needed to talk to Tubbo. Face to face.

The only problem was that Techno didn't know where the President was, and waste invisibility potions to look for him around L'manberg didn't feel appealing right now.

~~_ New mission: Find the President. _ ~~

~~_ Where's Tubbo? _ ~~

~~_ Bees _ ~~

~~_ We should ask somebody. _ ~~

~~_ Who? _ ~~

~~_ There's Ranboo, ask him. _ ~~

The voices were right, Ranboo wasn't too far from where Techno was. It made sense, the ender-hybrid was the one in charge of the decorations, so he was mostly walking around all the time.

He waited till he was away from the decoration groups before ask where the President was.

"Tubbo?..." Ranboo muttered, probably trying to remember "He's probably at the Apiary, there's a lot of things in the festival that are going to need honey." 

Techno noded, even if Ranboo couldn't see him because of the invisibility potion, and went ahead to the Apiary.

Inside the apiary was a small group of people, just four nobodies, and Tubbo. It was a matter of wait a little for the group of four to exit the Apiary, leaving the president alone. Convenient. 

~~_ Mission accomplished. _ ~~

~~_ Technopog. _ ~~

~~_ Bees~ _ ~~

~~_ Why I'm even surprised. _ ~~

~~_ Time for serious business. _ ~~

"Leave these two stacks by Niki's bakery, I'll recollect another for the snow cones station," Tubbo said, still collecting honey from the hives.

Techno slipped inside, the group didn't seem to notice his presence. Once inside and making sure nobody was in the surrounding of the building, he drank a bucket of milk to make the effect pass. Another invisibility potion was on his hand, ready in case something happened.

"Oh, good evening, Technoblade." Tubbo greeted, at this point the president was used to Technoblade's sudden entrances.

"This is not an efficient honey farm." Techno commented.

"Well, the intention wasn't a honey farm." Tubbo informed, "I prefer comfort rather than efficiency."

It made sense actually. Tubbo was a bee-hybrid, see bees used just for honey production would be unsettling. In his favor, the Apiary was actually a lovely place. 

"I can get honey from my farm if you want." Techno offered.

"Only if you want, but I'm sure we are gonna be fine with this honey." Tubbo declined.

"Anyway" Techno said, coming back to the reason he was here in the first place "We need a plan for the festival, which is in about three days."

"True." Tubbo replied. He seemed to be ready with the honey recollection, since he was now organizing his beekeeping tools "What you want to do, Technoblade?" He asked, unprovoked.

That made Techno to be wary. Why Tubbo wanted his opinion, he was working for him right now, he would do whatever L'manberg ordered him to do, his opinion and wished didn't matter as long as they achieved his objective.

Then why was Tubbo asking what he wanted?

"Why are you asking me?" Techno questioned.

"Well, since the day of our alliance I have been thinking about how to prevent the same result of our first alliance, you know, during Pogtopia." Tubbo replied, like it was something logical and obvious "I concluded that we lacked an essential thing: Communication."

"Your point?"

"I want to know what you want to do with Dream and then I'll tell you what I was planning. In that way, we can come with something that will satisfy us all" Tubbo explained.

"I want revenge." Techno replied "And save Tommy."

"I see." Tubbo said, pensive "However, I'm going to ask you to not kill Dream during the festival."

~~_ WHAT!? _ ~~

~~_ Come on... _ ~~

~~_ No, eradicate the Teletubby! _ ~~

~~_ Blood For The Blood Good. _ ~~

~~_ Boring!! _ ~~

Chat was not happy with it. Techno neither honestly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, there's a few reasons: If his spawn is far enough he may run away, another execution during a Festival may bring bad memories on the citizens. And we need him to tell us where Tommy is." Tubbo explained again. 

Against their best wishes, Techno and the chat had to admit that the President had a point. Tragically.

"What you propose?" 

"We should arrest him after the festival. Maybe we should talk to Eret, make everything as pacific as possible. We can't engage another war, so violence can only be our last resort." Tubbo continued. 

"You think Dream is going to let himself be arrested?" Technoblade questioned. On his mind the answer was clear. Dream wouldn't allow that, even if Tubbo wanted violence to be the last option, Dream wouldn't be submitted without a fight.

"Not really." Tubbo admitted "I'm mostly putting my fate in Eret understanding why we need Dream to pay for what happened. We can use yours and Philza's sentence to show we don't have bad intentions."

"You did try to execute me."  _ And you executed him,  _ a voice said and Techno knew it wasn't Chat. He brushed it aside, this wasn't the moment.

"True, sorry about that." Tubbo said, and Techno noticed how the apology wasn't sincere "That's something that can be solved later, right now we need to rescue Tommy, that's what is important."

That again. This was frustrating him already. L'manberg, exiled Tommy and as the President, Tubbo was the one to blame for the current situation. And yet he insisted on act like he cared, like this was important to him.

Techno was angry.

"I don't understand you." He said, bluntly.

"Oh…" Tubbo stuttered "I can explain the plan again if you want."

"No, not that." Techno finally decided to confront him, there was no coming back "Why you suddenly worry so much about Tommy. Why are you acting like you care now?"

Tubbo friendly demeanor changed, he frowned, glaring at Technoblade. Tubbo wasn't happy with that. He was angry. 

"I'm not acting," Tubbo said, without hesitation "I do care."

"It's hard to believe you know." Technoblade said, Tubbo's sudden change did not intimidate him at the minun "For what I know, you exiled him, or I'm wrong?."

"I did that." Tubbo didn't even try to deny it "And that was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life."

Technoblade was speechless, he wasn't expecting that response at all. He expected Tubbo to get defensive, no… admit he made a mistake, that he was regretful.

"Tommy made a mistake, it was stupid, but not enough to deserve exile." Tubbo ranted. It was new for Techno, he never saw him so upset before "But Dream was pressuring, he blew it up proportions. I tried, I tried to give other solutions but neither Dream nor Tommy liked it. Dream wanted war and L'manberg was just coming out and we couldn't endure another, and to top it Tommy wasn't listening and I just… I snapped, I exiled Tommy even when Quackity and Fundy disagreed with it."

Tubbo seemed about to cry and Techno was panicking. Comfort people was one of his strengths, let alone the President of a nation. 

Luckily, instead of cry, Tubbo continued with his rant.

"I regretted it instantly, but it was too late." Tubbo said, taking out a compass from his pocket and looking at it "That's why I accepted the Butcher Army. I thought… that by killing you we could show that L'manberg was strong, make it respected. I thought that by gaining Dream respect and fear I would be able to get Tommy back… I was wrong. What we did to you wasn't justice, it was revenge. It wasn't right."

Technoblade was even more speechless now. The last thing he expected from this was an actual apology. 

He didn't know if he wanted to forgive them yet, it was too soon to trust them again. But at least there were steps forward.

"Sorry I just ranted at you." Tubbo apologized.

"It's fine." Technoblade replied, his attention passing from the young president to the compass on his hand "Tommy had a compass similar to that one. He probably still had it, if Dream hadn't taken it away." He commented.

"Ghostbur gave us matching compasses, they were supposed to point one another." Tubbo explained "Mine doesn't do that anymore, it could have helped."

Then it was that compass. Tommy told him about those compasses, but he also said that Tubbo had get rid of his. 

It made no sense, unless of course, Tommy had been lied to.

And Techno knew who would do such a thing.

"What happened?" Technoblade asked, trying to ignore his dark thoughts.

"There was a Charged Creeper, I was being reckless. The explosion broke the compass, it doesn't point where it should anymore." Tubbo replied, frustration coming out on his tone of voice. He must be still resentful with himself and his recklessness "I wanted to ask Ghostbur to fix it, but he was nowhere to be found. Then… everything happened."

"A broken compass is useless." Technoblade commented.

"I know, but is important to me." Tubbo said "It may be broken, but I still care." It was clear, he wasn't talking only about the compass "I want to fix it."

"We can fix it once we rescue Tommy." Techno said, a small smile on his face. Knowing how much Tubbo actually cared about Tommy would make things far easier "What else do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Right now is almost 2 am of February 14... Happy Valentine I guess (I'm sleepy and can barely english, right now. I don't even know if that's correct)
> 
> \- It's too late to say that in this fic nations have actual population. Yes? Ok.
> 
> \- i don't have much to say about this chapter, so... Next one is an Interlude, you know what that means :)
> 
> \- My Tumblr: Joshy-chan.


	7. Interlude II: Prelude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Festival getting closer, Dream pays a visit to certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Emotional manipulation, emotional abuse, conditioning, manipulative behavior.
> 
> If you feel like there's something else I should add just notify me.

Once he made sure that there was nobody following him, Dream took out the enchanted compass and followed it. It would be a long trip, but it was something he had to do if he wanted his Lair to remain a secret. It would be easier with a nether portal connecting to it, but that would be a high risk, especially with… certain someone who decided to stalk him during the latter days. 

Dream expected it from Philza. After all, Dream had Philza's youngest, and because of recent events only, son. Dream could only expect Philza to go and try to get his son back, even if ultimately it would be a worthless effort. 

However, this was the second day with Philza not following him, choosing to stay with Techno to do Prime knows what in L'manberg. Dream was almost safe to say that Philza had given up, not too surprising coming from the man who murdered his own son in cold blood after a little pressure from the same, mentally ill son. After Tommy's searching proved to be unprofitable and difficult, Philza dropped it.

Better in that way, a rock less on Dreams' path.

Instead of trying to rescue Tommy, Techno and Philza seemed to be focused on their plans of revenge against L'manberg. They were a constant presence now and it was almost funny to see how unaware was the cabinet about them being in their country ground. They were too busy with the Green Festival to notice, an effort that would be a waste. Dream knew what they were planning, they were plotting against him. Honestly, after the thing they pulled with Techno, Dream was fully expecting that. It was a good thing to have his little spy in the cabinet however, it helped sometimes.

Even if he hadn't been able to get his report from Ranboo since New year, with him acting like Tubbo's little servant with the Festival decorations, even then the information he got before that was more than enough, there was no way for L'manberg to get the upper hand in less than a week.

Well, there was a way they could get the upper hand over him, it was unlikely, but one should always be ready for the worst-case scenario. 

Tommy right now was his biggest and more important leverage, but it could also be the key to his downfall. And both for the same reason, there were people who cared about the child. To be specific, Philza, Technoblade, and Tubbo cared about Tommy. 

Philza and Technoblade finding out the conspiracy against him or Tubbo finding out about Tommy's kidnapping could easily prompt an alliance between both parties, even if temporary. 

Again, it was unlikely, they didn't have the best relationship or impression of each other. Tubbo tried to execute Technoblade, Technoblade did execute Tubbo during the Red Festival. L'manberg put Philza on house arrest for protecting his best friend. The cabinet probably despised the two criminals.

It was all a mess, an alliance was almost impossible.

But even if small, the possibility existed, and that could easily ruin everything. 

A fight with Technoblade would be dangerous. With nobody to protect this time the pig-hybrid wouldn't hold back, and Dream would be forced to do the same.

The result of the showdown wouldn't matter, it would be a disaster either way.

However, Dream shouldn't give himself a headache thinking about that. An alliance was something out of character for all of them. He should be thinking about other things, like the way his plans were modified because of… his little shenanigan with Technoblade and Tommy.

Back on that day… Dream wasn't sure what he was thinking. Technoblade offered Tommy, as an obvious taunt, knowing how valuable would be for Dream to have the Blood God to do whatever he wanted.

Even if Dream wanted Tommy under his control, he wouldn't waste his favor on him. That would be straight-up stupid. 

However, he didn't like Technoblade thinking he had the upper hand when he didn't. 

"Ok." He said, just to scare them. He would take that back, luckily that would damage Technoblade and Tommy's alliance and trust in each other. 

The horror on Technoblade's face made him want to continue with this, see how much he could push before Technoblade decided to give up Tommy. 

Then Technoblade attacked, making clear that he wouldn't do that. 

And while defending himself from the attack, Dream realized something. 

Technoblade cared, the warrior was attached to the kid.

And said care, said attachment, made Tommy even more valuable than he already was.

Attachments were irrational, a weakness that people would refuse to let go of. Having the source of attachment on your hands would give you control over the person attached.

It was a good thing that Tommy was also attached to Technoblade, enough to accept letting go of his freedom just to keep the warrior safe. 

Thanks to the deal, Tommy wouldn't be able to escape. He had no choice but to be where Dream wanted him to be, literally. 

That also meant that Dream would have to visit constantly to give the kid food since Tommy wasn't physically able to leave the lair to get his own food but that wasn't much of a big deal. 

Dream finally arrived to the Lair. Nobody had followed him, he was sure of it, no invisibility potion would make anyone stealthy enough to get under Dream's radar. 

He walked through his Trophy Hall, to the room he made at the end of that corridor.

It was silent on the other side, but Dream wasn't worried, he knew that Tommy couldn't leave this place even if he wanted. 

In the room he found the scene of Tommy napping on the floor, Henry the cow serving as a pillow, and Tommy's wings being a makeshift blanket. Dream was used to this already, he knew that Tommy's sleep schedule was all over the place, only being able to sleep for short periods. Neither like there was much to do in this room aside from sleep and lament his misery, Dream would fix that eventually, but not today. 

Tommy got up as soon as he heard to door, it seems like he wasn't really sleeping after all. There wasn't much of a reaction from Tommy, he expected Dream to eventually come. 

The fire in his eyes wasn't there anymore, but that didn't mean Dream would stop being careful. Even with the fire controlled, there could be embers left behind, and even the smallest ember can create the biggest and violent blaze. 

Dream would kill the embers, carefully and one by one. 

"Hello." He said, casually coming inside and leaving the food and supplies and the table.

"Hi, Dream." Tommy replied, getting up, Henry following close behind. 

"I coming from L'manberg you know, they're doing pretty well." Dream commented "They are planning a festival to celebrate the prosperity of the nation. It's tomorrow and I'm the guest of honor."

"That sounds fun." Tommy didn't seem to care. At this point, he didn't expect L'manberg to care, not anymore. That was good. 

"Sure it will be." Dream continued "Too bad you can't go."

Tommy stopped on his steps, tense, his wings spreading a little before folding them again. Tommy glared at him, like saying "Who's fault is that." But he didn't say anything, just continuing to organize the food. Good, it would have been better, but it was a good start. Dream was slowly fixing what Techno had ruined. 

He just needed to push a little more.

"I saw Techno around L'manberg too. Philza was with him. They seem to be planning something." He added, and it wasn't even a lie this time "Of course, that's not my deal. That's L'manberg problem."

Tommy tensed again, he was listening and was interested. This one would be easy.

"Actually, I was quite surprised. I thought they would do something to me since Techno wasn't too happy about you coming with me, but they ignored me!." Dream dramatized, even when he was actually glad that Techno didn't pick a fight with him. Even if revenge was Technoblade's priority right now, he would need to be ready for the moment he decided to rescue Tommy "I guess they have more important things to care about."

Tommy was silent for a few seconds, not even looking at him.

"You're right." Tommy finally said, disappointment clear in his voice. 

"I probably did them a favor, now they don't have to look over you so they can continue with… whatever they have planned for L'manberg." Dream said, rubbing salt on the wound "Still, is a little disappointing. For a moment I really thought that Techno cared or that Philza would try to make an effort. But nothing happened."

"Yes… me too."

"But you know I care about you, even if you're a burden." Dream added, walking to Tommy and gently rubbing his back "The problem is that you sometimes disobey me and that makes me hurt you. We can make this easier for both of us. The only thing you need to do is ear and do what I say and everything is going to be alright, understood?"

"Yes, Dream." Tommy said, trying to keep himself from crying, knowing that it would upset Dream. He learned quickly, Dream was pleased.

"Very good. Since yesterday you have been behaving really well, so I bring a few sweets for you. Today's food is going to be good." That said, they started preparing lunch. 

The rest of the day was normal, Dream heading back to the smp just a little after finishing the food. 

He wasn't sure what he should do now, especially with the festival. His original plan ignored completely said celebration, but with the current changes that was scrapped. 

Dream needed conflict, he needed an excuse. And that was what L'manberg was giving on a silver plate. 

Tommy was right, the Festival would be fun. So much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Welcome to my "c!Dream sees c!Tommy like a trophy and not like a person" propaganda. 
> 
> \- Dream has no clue of what is happening and that's funny. Villains need to fail sometimes, or it would be boring :)
> 
> \- The next chapter is the festival, and we are going to have an small change of pov. Who could be this time.
> 
> My tumblr is Joshy-chan, as always.


	8. Chapter 6: The Festival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival begins. 
> 
> The plan is put on action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is references to Puffychu in this chapter, like two lines, but is going to be more relevant in future chapters.
> 
> For what I know, the cc don't have problems with this specific ship, but if I'm wrong notify me and I'll try to fix it.

"Let the festival begin!"

Tubbo ignored the feeling of his guts revolving after say that. For a moment he felt back on October 16th, The Red Festival. 

Back on Schlatt Administration, back with Wilbur's bomber plot. Back to the day of his execution, his second death. 

Breath, he was breathing. He was alive. 

This wasn't his execution, there wouldn't be any execution.

This wasn't Schlatt Administration, this was his Administration, and despite what some people may say or think, Tubbo wasn't like Schlatt and he would never be like him.

This wasn't a plot to execute a traitor or blow up a nation. This was a plot to save a friend and try to bring peace and closure to this server. 

Thankfully, because of the start of the celebration nobody paid attention to his small breakdown, everyone focused on spread and enjoy. 

From the podium, he saw the rest of his friends working on the Festival's stands. Quackity was guiding the assistants to the games prepared for the Festival, Ranboo and Fundy were selling Ice Cream while Niki was selling pastries from her bakery. Ghostbur was entertaining people with his music and there was a decent crowd around him.

Know that his friends were there made him feel a little safer. Knowing that Philza and Technoblade were also there, surprisingly enough, also helped. 

Since their conversation on the Apiary, with Technoblade they had been planning and scheming what they would do and how. Tubbo would go first, speak to Dream with words, if that didn't work, Technoblade would step in and speak with violence, but only as a last resort thing.

They also planned a way for Technoblade and Philza to be at the festival without invisibility potion and sneaking. They came with guard outfits to cover their identities. A little later they got the idea of contracting a group of people to have more guards and be less suspicious. Just a few diamond blocks and the plan got going. That was something that went by Philza and Technoblade's hand, they spent the two last days before the Festival making the uniforms and contacting people while the cabinet continued with the festival preparations.

And now everything was ready. Today's Festival would go great and they would make Dream pay for what he did and save Tommy.

Tubbo composed himself enough to face the representatives of the other nation. There were Dream and King Eret, side by side as the leaders of the Smp. On the other side was Badboybalo, in representation of Badlands. The four talked a little, nothing too important, Eret and Badboyhalo seemed excited to go and enjoy the festival while Dream seemed… nervous, expecting. Was he waiting for something, or maybe someone, Tubbo didn't know, he had no way to know. Good thing that part of their plan had Philza and Technoblade keeping a close eye on Dream, in case he tried something sketchy during the Festival. 

When the conversation ended the representatives were free to go. Tubbo headed directly to the Ice Cream stand, a little excited about taking a little of the honey flavor Fundy was talking about just yesterday. 

It wasn't much of a wait, since the festival was just starting and people weren't particularly hungry just yet.

With the cone on hand, Tubbo suddenly found himself in front of Dream nonetheless.

"The Festival is going really well." The man praised "Everything is nice, peaceful, people are enjoying themselves."

"I know, isn't it great?" Tubbo replied. "After this, the relationship between the nations should improve."

"Are you sure about that?" Dream asked, slight suspicious on his tone. 

Tubbo suspected Dream maybe knew something, but that was unlikely, they worked in extreme secrecy since New Year. If Dream had some kind of information about their plans, it would be extremely outdated. 

For now, Tubbo only had one option. Play dumb.

"That's what I hope." He said "I'm not interested in starting wars, that's the last thing our nation needs."

"You should watch out for Technoblade, he may be planning something. Especially after that Butcher Army thing you pulled." Dream warned and Tubbo had to bite his tongue to not laugh at the irony. "He must be pissed."

"Yeah, that was stupid. I'm thinking on a way to mend it." Tubbo replied, without giving it too much importance.

"You think he'll forgive you?" Dream asked again. He seemed focused on this subject.

"I don't know, that's up to him." And Tubbo would do his best to mend things. Not only for the nation but also for Tommy. 

Once all of this ended, once they finally rescue Tommy, he would need as much help and support they could give him. For that, Tubbo would need to repair his relationship with Tommy and earn Technoblade trust. And make sure not to break this trust again. 

They didn't continue the topic, neither keep talking. Even then Dream stayed on Tubbo's side. Tubbo didn't mind, he decided to just continue eating his ice cream.

Their silence was interrupted by Quackity announcing the next games, giving Dream another conversation topic. 

"And what else have you planned?" Dream asked "Any special event?"

"Well… We're going to announce the winner of the games and give them special gifts." Tubbo replied. "Quackity wanted fireworks to close the festival, but with what happened in the past festival that would be unnecessary and alarming, so we are doing a concert instead, Quackity and Ghostbur offered to perform."

"L'manberg doesn't have the best history with fireworks and festival, since… you know…" 

"Of course I know, I died that day." Tubbo bluntly said. "But don't worry, we are not having any executions this festival."

"That's a weirdly specific denial." 

"Is not weirdly specific if it already happened once."

"Good point."

While walking they passed a group of guards buying pastries on Niki's stand, it was weirdly amusing.

"What with those people?" Dream asked.

"Who?" Tubbo asked, a little confused.

Then he realized that Dream was talking about the guards.

"Oh, we contracted guards for the festival. L'manberg has no armor and no weapons politics, but since today we have people from other nations we decided to have a little extra security." That was half true "Just in case. We asked Sapnap to let people from outside enter on the server, just for the festival."

"And is that necessary?" Dream questioned. Tubbo felt like Dream was questioning everything today, it was getting slightly annoying. 

"Better safe than sorry." Tubbo argument "But don't be nervous, I'm positive that nothing eventful is going to happen during the festival."

"Ok." Dream stuttered, still insecure "I'll trust you."

It was clear that Dream didn't really trust Tubbo, but that wasn't much of a problem. They didn't need Dream trust for their plan to work, they needed Dream playing along. 

Dream could wait for a knife in the back all the festival if that was what he wanted, it wouldn't affect their plan because that wasn't the plan. 

The festival went smoothly, with no eventualities. People enjoyed the games, the food, and the prizes. Tubbo was sure that Technoblade left his duty as guard for 10 minutes just to win a plushie and honestly, good for him. 

While Quackity and Ghostbur prepared the audio and instrument on the podium for the closure concert, Tubbo walked towards Eret, asking to talk with them in private.

"If you want you can bring one of your knights if it makes you feel safer." Tubbo offered, just in case. "I'll bring one of my guards too."

"I'll do it." The King replied, casually addressing certain sheep-hybrid "Puffy, we having a meeting, mind come with us?" 

Puffy was with Niki when Eret called.

"No problem." She replied, taking a small moment to take Niki's hand and kiss it before go "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Niki said, smiling.

Tubbo also called for Dream, with Technoblade following the president close behind. Dream was wary still, but he acceded to it, probably Eret and Puffy's presence made him feel safer. 

With the music of the concert as background, the group headed towards the White House. That was the best place for their conversation.

"Well, King Eret, Dream I brought you both here to talk about our nations." Tubbo said once everyone was inside and the door was closed "I know we are celebrating peace, but even today there's still tension between our nations."

"You noticed that too…" Eret muttered. For their body language, Dream, Puffy, and Technoblade seemed a little confused about that statement.

"The relationship between L'manberg and the Smp has always been… complicated, but recently is more resentful." Tubbo continued. "The Smp sided with Schlatt during the revolution, the l'manbergians are still hurt by that."

"Didn't Schlatt win the elections?" Puffy muttered, mostly for herself, her cheeks turning red when she realized that everyone heard that. "Sorry, this wasn't time to ask."

"No, is fine. Schlatt did win the elections, but once in power, he abused it." Tubbo explained "It was awful for everyone involved."

It had been hard even after, accept he was a victim of Schlatt. Between the revolution and presidency he didn't have time to address it. This wasn't the moment to do that, however. 

"People was running away from L'manberg, we had to give sanctuary to so many people." Eret added, Tubbo noticed the pink wings under the cap fluffing out of rage. Even after all this time, that was something that affected the King deeply. "He was democratically elected, but he was also an idiot."

"And how we are supposed to help you with that, exactly?" Dream asked, not really interested in the way Tubbo and Eret were ranting. 

"My people are mad at you, in particular, because you commanded the Smp troops during the revolutionary war, and because of the rumor of you helping Wilbur to blew up L'manberg." Tubbo explained. "While I can't judge you for the former, we can try and clarify the latter. We want to hold a trial."

That was their plan. If Dream really wanted peace, he would accept this. If they were able to keep him in prison for a while, they would be able to get Tommy's whereabouts out of him, without violence or torture in the best-case scenario. And even if Dream didn't accept, they had Techno to hold him down if he tried to fight down. 

The only thing needed was Eret to accept, they would be the one with the last word.

"You're crazy." Dream shouted. "Eret you can let him do that."

Eret was pensive.

"He has a point Dream." They said. "Is better to clarify that rumor."

"This is an act of war!" Dream accused.

"No, it's not! We are trying to resolve this in a civil way." Tubbo defended.

"They are going to execute me, just like they did with Technoblade." Dream accused.

"What we did with Technoblade was wrong, we are not doing that again. I already told you, that's something we are solving right now, we have been discussing things with him lately to mend what happened." Tubbo replied, losing his patience. "We are having a fair trial this time."

A moment of silence in the room. With what Tubbo said, something changed.

"You what?!" Dream asked, in disbelief.

"I said that we are having a trial-" Tubbo repeated, but Dream cut it.

"Not that." There was something dangerous in his voice. "You are contacting Techno, you have been talking with him."

"Yes?" Tubbo confirmed, not understanding why him contacting Technoblade was more concerning than being put on a trial.

"You… and Technoblade." Dream repeated, slowly.

There was something dangerous in Dream's entire existence now. Like a bomb about to explode. 

Puffy and Eret noticed, trying to calm him down, but he ignored them. He was focused on Tubbo. Suddenly, there was an ax on Dream's hand.

"Tubbo!"

"Dream stop!"

The King and the Knight exclaimed, and just in that moment Tubbo realized what was happening. Dream was attacking him, Dream was trying to kill him.

Was in slow motion, Tubbo could see Dream slowly getting closer, and Tubbo knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, he wasn't fast enough. 

There was someone fast and strong enough to stop Dream, however, and this someone was Technoblade. He used his sword to stop the attack, shoving Tubbo behind him.

"I can't let you do that, I'm afraid." Technoblade said, revealing his identity behind the mask.

Eret and Puffy gasp accompanied the revelation, the realization hit. 

Even with the face hidden with the mask, Dream's sheer terror was clear as day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I really wanted to update past night (is 10 am in my country) but when I finished the chapter I was feeling really tired, so I fell asleep while editing, with Velvet's Pummel Party stream on the background (I just find hilarious that I fell asleep listening Velvet of all streamers)  
> \- Honestly, while I was planning this chapter Quackity's "Dream you fucked up" from season 2 finale was playing in loop in my brain. That's the energy of the last part. Dream's brain was panicking and working too fast, dude legit forgot about the witnesses.  
> \- At the end I decided for Flamingo Eret at the end. For their character I decided that while they have wings, their bones are too heavy to fly, however, they can glide and be graceful if they want to.  
> \- We have Eret, Puffy and Niki in the story now, I have a few things planned for them and I'm excited about it. 
> 
> My tumblr is Joshy-chan, you can stop by if you want.


	9. Chapter 7: Retribution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: blood and injury. Nothing too extreme.

~~_Blood for the Blood God._ ~~

~~_Kill him. Kill Dream._ ~~

~~_Make him pay._ ~~

~~_Protect Tubbo._ ~~

~~_Blood for the Blood God._ ~~

"Techno…" Dream stuttered, trying too hard to act casually like he didn't try to assassinate L'manberg's president a few seconds ago like he didn't kidnap a Technoblade's close friend just a few days ago. "Has been… a while."

"Yeah." Technoblade replied, in a casual tone "Long time no see."

~~_Look, he fears you._ ~~

The last voice was right, Techno could feel the Dream's fear. It was almost funny, after everything, after what he did, Dream was afraid of Techno. 

Technoblade would give him more reasons to fear. 

And honestly, if Dream was so terrified of fighting Technoblade, he should have thought twice before hurting the people Techno hold dear.

"You should put your weapon down Dream." Technoblade warned "Your death is not in our best interest, but if you try something again I'll not hesitate on killing you."

Technoblade look on his side, making sure that Tubbo's was completely behind his body, it would be easy to protect him in that way. Keeping Tubbo away from harm would be the perfect way to improve his alliance with L'manberg ~~, he tried to convince himself that was the only reason~~.

Even with Dream between a rock and a hard place, it was better to be safe than sorry. Dream may be cornered, but cornered Dream could be extremely dangerous and volatile. It was something he already proved.

"So you are working for the government now? Becoming in what you swore to destroy?" Dream taunted "They are using you Techno, you are acting like Tubbo's attack dog right now."

It was clear, Dream trying to put them against one another again. A pathetic attempt of you asked Technoblade. Dream tactics had seen better days.

"Look, this is an alliance for mutual interest, you know. Once we are done with you is over." Technoblade calmly explained "And I prefer the term 'bodyguard', thank you very much."

Dream wouldn't be able to change Techno's mind. Even if Technoblade hated to admit it, this was a good alliance, especially since he and the cabinet had the same objective, take Dream down and rescue Tommy. No ideology or morality in the mix, just the seek of retribution and help a friend in need.

Techno wouldn't waver on his stance, there was no chance. 

So, Dream switched the objective.

"You are an idiot!" Dream shouted suddenly "Tubbo, you are an idiot! L'manberg is going to pay for your idiocy!"

Tubbo was startled, he wasn't expecting Dream to scream at him. But past the initial shock, Tubbo decided that he wouldn't let himself be intimidated.

"Is not just me, is all L'manberg. We are done with you, people came to L'manberg because they were done with you." Tubbo snapped, coming from behind Technoblade, but not getting too away. He wouldn't hide himself behind Techno, but neither would take unnecessary risks.

"So, you want war?" 

"Dream, this is a conflict between you and L'manberg." Tubbo reasoned "Let the Smp out of this. We are not interested in war and I'm sure they neither."

"You are ridiculous." Dream laughed "Eret back me up there."

Eret stood in their place, they seemed surprised, conflicted. But they were King, they had to take a stance, they had to make a choice.

"This is your fight Dream." Eret asserted "We can help you, but we can't start a war over a trial."

Dream wasn't expecting that answer. He didn't like that answer.

"Traitor…" Dream turned at Eret. He took a step, but before he could get closer Puffy stepped in, her sword raised in Dream's direction. She seemed conflicted but also ready to fight for her friend. 

Technoblade joined the knight on the King's protection, with Tubbo hurrying up to Eret's side.

"We are done, Dream. We are not bowing to you ever again. You don't have the upper hand anymore." Tubbo declared "Let's peacefully resolve this, there's no need to fight.."

Dream was silent, too silent. Like a cornered animal, volatile and spontaneous. They were blocking the door now, so he couldn't run away. It was either acceptance or fight, and they were ready to fight.

Surprisingly, Dream did not have the intention to fight. Not right now, at least.

In one moment, Dream was there facing the warrior and the knight. 

In the next, he was jumping through a window.

"MY WINDOW!"

* * *

Philza was enjoying the concert, Ghostbur and Quackity actually made a good duo. Now that Dream was under Tubbo and Technoblade watch and the festival was ending, he could let go of the guard duty and enjoy the concert with his grandchild and Ranboo. 

Petting the plushie Techno left under his care because he has a reputation to keep' while tending to the meeting the Eret and Dream, Philza let himself worry a little about what was happening in the White House. 

During the reunions they had the days prior to the Festival, he was on Quackity side, they needed a direct approach, Dream wouldn't willing to collab with them. Tubbo insisted they didn't need Dream collaboration but to convince Eret to see their side, keep L'manberg away from conflict and take Dream allies.

It was a good plan, but there was detail. Philza didn't care about L'manberg or The Smp. He cared about Tommy, he wanted his child back. And he had to control himself all day to not go and beat up Dream right there.

"I'm a little hungry right now." Ranboo complaint took Philza away from his thoughts.

"I have some cash on me. I'll see if Niki has some pastries left and I'll bring you something." Fundy offered.

"Yes, thank you."

Philza watched Fundy go to Niki's stand. There were some pastries left. It would be fine. 

And then it wasn't.

People were screaming a few meters behind them, close to the White House. Phil's instincts were alert, something was happening.

"Come back on this instant!" Technoblade screamed. Recognizing the voice, chaos ensued. 

Phil panicked, they weren't meant to let away their identity, at least not yet. Something happened.

"He's a fugitive, don't let him run away! Don't let Dream get away!" Eret commanded, now everyone was even more confused. 

Phil saw Dream's green hoodie, he was running, for the angle, it seemed like he eventually would crash with Niki's stand. Dream was dangerous and had a weapon on hand. 

Philza let his wings spread, people gasping at the sight of the black feathers, recognizing the owner of them. If everyone knew that the Blood God was there in this very Festival, they deserved to know that the Angel Of Death was also in town, seeking vengeance. 

He ignored them, shoving the plushie on Ranboo's hands before rushing towards Dream. 

On the stand, Fundy and Niki were frozen in terror. Dream was running at them, either to kill them both or to take them hostage. Out of the shock, Fundy stood in front of Niki, ready to take Dream and give the girl a few extra seconds to run.

But before Dream could reach them, Philza stood in the way, blocking Dream and making him stop.

"Of course, you. I'll have expected you to be part of this too" Dream spitted. 

Whatever that happened inside the White House, it really pissed him off.

"After all this time, you decided to play good father." Dream laughed "It almost feels like everyone decided to annoy me today."

"Trust me, I can't care less about you." Philza replied "And I'll do way more than just annoy you."

"I don't have time for this." Dream tried to get away, runoff, yet Philza did not waste time and immobilized the man on the ground. 

"Not so fast mate, I'm not over with you." Philza's tone was dangerous. He was controlling himself to not kill the man now and there. He craved his blood, he wanted to make him suffer. Philza could kill this man and say it was an accident, that he tried to hurt Fundy and he couldn't control himself. 

So on his own head and his revenge desires he didn't notice how one of Dream's arms got free, throwing a pearl to escape.

Philza wasn't worried, he saw the place where the pearl fell and he trusted being fast enough to catch Dream before he could go away.

Keeping Dream's path was way easier when he wasn't trying not to be seen. 

Like a bird of prey, he landed on Dream back, making him collapse to the ground.

"Leave me alone, you are so annoying!" Dream managed to nail a hit on Phil's face. If he was angry before, now he was furious.

Philza tried to kick Dream on the ground, Dream barely dodged it and then proceeded to go and try to attack with the axe. Phil wasn't impressed, managing to stop the attack and disarm Dream quickly.

Without the axe and with no time to seek another weapon, this quickly become in hand-to-hand combat, to call it on one way, it was mostly Dream trying to hit Phil and Phil dodging every time. It was clear that Dream wasn't used to this kind of combat, he was too easy.

Phil was getting bored at this point, the stalling was already enough. 

A crack was heard when Philza's fist crashed against Dream's face. Philza didn't know what was more broken, Dream's mask or his nose. It didn't matter, he probably deserved it. Dream tried to fight back, but Philza counted with a punch in the ribs and a hit in the guts.

The second time Dream tried to retaliate, a second punch on the face showed him his place, breaking the mask for good this time. Dream's nose was broken and he had a bruise on his left eye.

Dream was on the ground. Techno, Tubbo, and Ranboo were in the way. Dream had nowhere to run. They did it, it was over. 

"Answer me." Philza asked "Where's Tommy? What did you do with my son."

"You'll never find him." Dream said, in pain "I will make sure of it."

Philza noticed Dream looking around, looking for something, or maybe someone. Then he slipped, throwing himself on L'manberg fake lake.

"No!" Philza tried to stop him, he failed.

Techno, Tubbo, and Ranboo arrived at the scene, just as surprised as him.

Underneath was Punz, holding the injured Dream in his arm, a trident on the other. The mercenary face was disinterested, he didn't hesitate, not even having the Blood God and the Angel of Death against him made him doubt.

He launched himself on the hair, carrying Dream along.

"Phil!" Tubbo screamed, and Philza didn't need to be told twice. 

The wings wouldn't work to catch a trident, so he had to use his own, also using his wing and get better movement. 

Philza saw them land, the trident on Punz hand changing to a splashing potion. An invisibility potion.

Blood went cold when he saw the potion splash the ground, the two men disappearing along with the sound of the glass shattering. 

He tried to locate them before they could go away, but there was no use. They were not only invisible but also silent, maybe even hidden. The only sign they were there at some point where the blood drops along with the shattered bottle. Again, no clue, no trace, nothing left behind. Just like they started. 

The frustration asphyxiated him, he wanted to scream. They were so close and now they had nothing. 

And so he did. He screamed till his throat felt sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PUNZ EX MACHIMA.  
> -Sorry those who toughy this would be the end of Dream, we are not even half story. At least he got beaten up. You don't get in the way between a father and his son and expect get out unscathed.  
> -Not really related to this chapter but however, while writting this chapter I was also re-reading the interludes and the duality the two is just so funny. Like Interlude I is just so sad while Interlude II is Dream clowning real hard, after this chapter is even more hilarious.  
> \- A list of things I had planned but got scrapped: Dream vs Techno rematch, I decided push it for later. Phiza stabbing Dream, he may want it but it would have been stupid, Philza dropping from a high place, for the same reason I didn't let Philza stab. Dream throwing himself from a high place because he rather die than tell Phil where Tommy was, i scrapped it because it would need Phil chasing Dream again and it was getting boring (the interaction stayed because was cool).
> 
> My tumblr: Joshy-chan.


	10. Chapter 8: Rulers and Bystanders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rulers watch. 
> 
> The bystanders take action.

"Niki!"

"Puffy." Niki reacted at the voice of her partner. Puffy hugged her, desperately, and protectively. Niki accepted the hug happily and gave it back "I’m fine now."

"It was so scary." Puffy muttered, giving a small headbutt at Niki. Niki accepted it, staying to comfort the worried sheep. 

Eret smiled while watching the scene. Just as Puffy, they were worried for Niki after hear that Dream tried to attack her and Fundy. It was a relief that Philza was there to protect them. 

That was another question. 

Why were Technoblade and Philza suddenly working with L’manberg? Since when were they on such good terms? 

The last time Eret saw Technoblade, he was trying to destroy the new L’manberg’s cabinet by spawning withers. The last time Eret heard of Philza, he had been put on house arrest and eventually escaped it. 

But now there they were, Technoblade defending Tubbo from Dream and Philza in the Festival, guarding the Festival and fighting Dream. 

So many questions and Eret wasn’t sure if it was their place to ask. 

Deciding to stop being the third wheel, Eret followed Fundy into reuniting with Technoblade, Tubbo, Quackity, and Ranboo.

They were standing in a small circle, on the floor where the pieces of Dream’s mask, there were also little blood drops on the floor. Clearly, Philza and Dream’s fight wasn’t pretty. 

"We were so close." Tubbo said, he seemed frustrated "If it wasn't for Punz we could have Dream right now."

"Philza is chasing after them, I'm sure he'll be able to catch them." Technoblade assured he didn’t seem particularly worried. However, he seemed angry. 

"You shouldn't underestimate Punz." Eret commented "He's more dangerous than he looks."

Tubbo and Ranboo jumped, Quackity seemed a little startled, and Technoblade glared at the king. Seems like they should have announced their presence before say anything. 

"Eret." Tubbo greeted once the initial surprise passed "Sorry for the Dream thing, it's kinda ruined now."

"Hey, don't be so harsh with yourself, it was going pretty great until… that." Eret tried to cheer up, but it was no use. 

This fiasco really soured the festival.

"So… Technoblade, I wasn't expecting to see you there." Eret tried changing the subject. 

For the way Technoblade was glaring at them, it was clear that Eret had just dug themselves in an even more awkward situation. 

"Don't get used to it." Technoblade bluntly said.

"I'm guessing that L'manberg's explosion wasn't Dream only crime." Eret continued, ignoring the feeling of dread "The Great Technoblade wouldn't accept work with the government just because."

"Oh, so you know me." Technoblade laughed "I don't owe you any explanation."

"Understandable."

A flapping sound was heard above their heads, looking up they saw a winged silhouette coming to them. It was Philza, and he was coming back empty-handed. 

“Phil, what happened?” Technoblade asked.

“They ran off.” Philza replied, his voice hoarsely “I couldn’t do anything to stop them.” 

“You did your best.” Tubbo reassured. 

“That wasn’t enough.” Philza was angry, frustrated. This seemed to be personal at this point. Eret wondered what actually had happened. It felt like they had missed an important part of this story “I should have done more.”

“It is not the time to lament, we need to take action.” Quackity stated “Dream was badly hurt, they couldn’t have gone too far. We should send people to Punz's House. We need to make sure they don’t leave L´manberg.” 

“I’ll do the same in the Smp.” Eret offered “Dream did try to attack me so now he’s also a fugitive in our kingdom.” 

“Eret you are helping us.” Tubbo seemed excited, cheered up. 

“Yes, I owe you all this.” 

“That’s great.” Ranboo also seemed happier now, less worried “We still have a chance.” 

The kids couldn’t continue celebrating this, since Technoblade suddenly grabbed Tubbo and dragged him to the side. Technoblade was giving side-eyes at Eret, clear distrust. 

Eret understood. Technoblade may not have been on the server during the independence war, but the stories about Eret’s betrayal were well known inside and outside L’manberg. Eret was also the king of the faction that was initially been Dream’s, it didn’t make sense Eret suddenly turning his back to Dream. Technoblade thinking that there was something behind Eret’s intentions made sense and Eret understood. 

However, that wouldn’t demotivate them from doing the right thing. 

* * *

With Puffy on her side, Niki felt safer. Philza may have protected her, but he also left so many questions and with Dream on the loose, he wouldn’t be able to respond to them yet. 

“I just don’t understand what happened.” Niki said “Everything was fine and suddenly Dream tried to attack Fundy and me. And now Technoblade and Philza are on L’manberg'sF side? That makes no sense.” 

“Tubbo wanted a trial and Dream didn’t take it well, he tried to attack Tubbo and Eret.” Puffy explained. Niki probably wasn’t meant to know this yet, but Puffy thought that Niki deserved to know why she was attacked “I don’t know what prompted Technoblade and Philza to help, but I guess it's for the better.” 

“Niki!” A ghostly and childish voice was heard behind them. After today’s festival, it was a voice easy to recognize. 

“You want me to leave you two alone?” sweet Puffy asked “I’ll stay if you want me to” 

“I’ll be fine.” Niki assured, mostly to herself “It's something I have to face on my own.” 

“Fine, I’ll go talk to Eret.”

Puffy left and now Niki was alone. Alone with Wilbur’s ghost.F 

Just today, at the start of the festival, she found out about Wilbur’s death. She had no idea, she couldn’t believe it at first. She was still processing it, the denial and disbelief were still there, it still hurt. 

It hurt more the way she misunderstood the situation, she thought that Wilbur abandoned her, forgot about her after destroying the country they had fought so hard to take back. She thought of him as a liar and as a coward. But Wilbur wasn’t a liar nor a coward, he was dead. The realization hit, she was angry and bitter because a dead man didn’t come for her, not even passing on her mind to go and resolve this on her own. She was passive, a simple bystander.

She was tired of waiting, tired of being passive. Tired of watching and doing nothing. 

“Long time no see Niki.” the ghost happily greeted, the was a blue sheep walking on his side “I’m happy we got to hang out together again.”

“I’m happy to see you again too, Wilbur.” Niki replied, smiling softly and melancholic.

“Oh no…” the ghost seemed upset all of sudden “Please don’t call me Wilbur. My name is Ghostbur.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Ghostbur.” 

“This was a great Festival, don’t you think? There were games, and ice cream, and cookies, and cake. Techno won a plushie, their name is Floof.” Ghostbur happily said, taking total control of the conversation “Also the concert was fun too. See Philza and Dream play tag was also fun, a little unexpected however, they seemed to get carried away.” 

“They weren’t… anyway.” Niki rationalized that Ghostbur may not understand the severity of what really happened. Until she didn’t know the full extent of Ghostbur awareness she would overwhelm him with the information he wasn’t able to process “You know why they are working together now?” 

“Oh, they have been since new year.” Ghostbur explained “Phil and Techno had been playing hide and seek all around L’manberg since then. They are really good, nobody can find them.” 

“There’s no specific reason for that?” Niki tried to know more. 

“Oh, it's because Tommy is with Dream.” Ghostbur easily let go of the information once again.

“Wasn’t he exiled?” Niki muttered, thinking out loud. Ghostbur got to hear her and was visibly confused. 

“Exiled? You mean his vacations.” Ghostbur ‘corrected’ “He was, but then he moved with Techno and Philza after a fight with Dream. Now he’s back with Dream and he’s not letting anyone see him, Techno and Phil seem upset about that.” Ghostbur also seemed upset about it.

That… That didn’t sound good. For the way Ghostbur talked about Philza and Technoblade sneaking on L’manberg or Philza and Dream's fight, he could easily be downplaying what actually happened with Tommy. 

“Is Tommy okay?” 

“I don’t know…” Ghostbur replied, after a long pause, he talked again, his expression notoriously confused “What we were talking about. I forgot again.” 

“About Tommy, we were talking about him.” Niki tried to go back to the original subject. 

“Really?” Ghostbur was excited “He’s my baby brother and I love him so much.”

The original thread was totally lost. Niki decided to not force it again. She had more information than she should have, anyway.

“I know you do, you always say that.” 

Niki wasn’t sure of what was happening. Everything was suspicious. But this time she wouldn’t wait for the answers to come to her. She would get to the bottom of this. 

She wouldn’t wait, she wouldn’t watch. She would act. 

Wilbur and Tommy were her friends after all. And what a better way to honor Wilbur’s memory than making sure that his beloved baby brother was safe and sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So... Tommy... this fanfic is really my escapism from canon now...  
> \- Anyway, now I have this fic a little more structured and how many chapters there'll be. The count is 26 chapters and 6 interludes. this will be interesting. 
> 
> tumblr: Joshy-chan


	11. Chapter 9: On the Eyes Of The Mercenary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz's interlude.

“Come over here. There are the medical supplies and on this way is the extra room.” 

“Thank you Purpled. We owe you one.” Punz was glad they bumped on Purpled during their scape. There was no one Punz would trust right now that he was L’manberg's fugitive than his little brother “Are you sure they will not look here?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m completely under their radar. They will not suspect a thing.” Purpled grinned. He seemed confident about that. 

However, Punz couldn’t let his guard go down. 

“What if they come anyway?” Punz asked. 

Purpled stopped, thinking about his answer this time.

“I’ll sell you both out, of course.” Purpled replied, dead serious. 

“Oh, ok.” Not like, he had another place to go. By now L’manberg must be searching in his house, under every rock and leaf. He wouldn’t be able to escape them, no while carrying a badly injured Dream around. 

“Can you help me carry him at least?” 

“That seems like your problem.” Purpled looked at Dream, judging “I’m not touching that guy even with a ten-foot pole.”

Punz cringed. This was being difficult. 

“You rescued Dream and became the number one enemy of L’manberg and the Angel of Death. Not me.” Purpled continued “I’m helping you, not cleaning your messes. Now go, his blood is ruining my floor.”

Punz knew, he could feel it. Purpled was enjoying way too much sassing his brother up and down. The little shit. 

Punz decided to give up trying to get his brother to help and do this in his own hand. 

Arriving at the extra room, he dropped Dream on the bed and went to take the medical supplies and tend to Dream’s injuries. Punz wasn’t a medic, but Dream wouldn’t need a professional for his injuries. The injuries weren’t lethal, and knowing all the legends behind Philza’s name and the way the battle went down, Dream was alive because that was what Philza wanted. 

Just clean the blood and bruises and healing potions for the broken ribs. Dream would be perfectly okay in a few days, maybe a little bruised, but okay. 

By this point, Dream was completely asleep and Punz was also tired. Tomorrow they would continue. Tomorrow Punz would be able to ask what the hell happened at the festival and why Technoblade and Philza were against Dream all of sudden. 

From what he knew, Technoblade owed a favor to Dream and Philza was neutral at best. Yet the festival proved that there were no good terms nor neutrality.

There was a portion of the story that Punz was missing and he needed to know what it was before getting himself deeper into this mess. 

The next morning Dream woke up just as Punz came back to the room with their breakfast. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Dream.” Punz greeted. 

Dream stared at him a few seconds before replied with a tired voice “I feel like shit.” 

“Well, Philza did beat the shit out of you.” Punz pointed, mostly as a joke, before getting serious “What did you do Dream?” 

“What? I get beaten up and suddenly it's all my fault?” Dream dramatically complained, “Not cool Punz, not cool.” 

“Well, Technoblade wouldn’t ally with the government just because. And the fight with Philza seemed personal.” Punz continued “I assume you did something and now they are angry.” 

Dream stared at him with a poker-face

“Actually yeah, I did something.” Dream replied, bluntly, like it was nothing."

“Whatever you did, you’re now in trouble.” Punz pointed “Now that Technoblade and Philza allied with L’manberg, all your plans are in shambles.” Dream hoped that whatever Dream did had a solution, because if not this would be a big pain in the ass. 

Dream was thinking, Punz could hear the metaphorical gears inside Dream’s brain. He didn’t know if be relieved or extremely worried. 

“No, there’s where you are wrong, Punzo.” Dream finally said, “This is perfect.” 

Dream was smiling, excited and Punz was starting to get concerned. There was nothing “perfect” on being enemy of the Blood God and the Angel of Death, not counting that there was also a whole nation, maybe even two, after Dream’s head. 

Dream probably lost it, he totally lost it. 

“Why was I so worried about the possibility of them teaming up when I have the way to take them all down.” Dream was babbling, without explaining what was passing across his mind yet “This is perfect, I’m a genius.” 

“You lost me.” Punz expressed “What are you planing now?” 

Dream stopped his mumbling, staring directly at Punz. With or without the mask, Dream was just as intimidating. 

“Before telling you, I need to know I can count on you.” Dream said. It made sense, actually. 

“The money talks Dream. I’ll put my morality aside as long as you pay the price for it.” Punz replied. 

“Perfect, because I need you to fight Technoblade. If it's too farfetched, I’ll pay you more.” 

“I don’t have a problem.” Punz accepted, he was sure he would be able to match a 1v1 against Technoblade, so it wasn’t much of a problem. But still, he was curious about this specific commission “But can I ask why you need me to fight Technoblade? That’s something you could do by yourself.” 

“That’s the thing. For my plan to work, I can’t fight Techno. It's a risk I can’t take.” Dream said, without explaining a single thing. Punz wondered if Dream was talking in code now or something. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You’ll understand soon, trust me.” Dream assured and Punz chose to trust him, at least for now “Where are we by the way.” 

“In Purpled’s base.” 

“I have no idea where that is.” Dream seemed slightly annoyed. Seems like Purpled really was under the radar “We need a plan to get out of the main area.” 

“You can trust me with that.” Punz offered and Dream seemed satisfied with it “I still don’t know how you are planning to get out of this situation.” 

“The answer is simple, Punz. Attachments.” Dream pointed out like it made sense. Punz didn’t understand how attachment would help them now. “I see it now, that’s the detail I ignored. I knew that Technoblade, Philza, and Tubbo cared, but I failed to see that Quackity and Fundy did too. They are working together because they share the same attachment. Now, I’ll use said attachment to take them down.” 

Ok, this was starting to make sense. Punz liked that. 

“And about _what_ are you talking about exactly?” Punz asked, interested. 

“It's not a _what_ Punz.” Dream laughed “Is a _who_.” 

Punz didn’t like that. 

Dream was going to take someone hostage? 

But how? He already was a fugitive, nobody would let him take a hostage. 

But Dream words made it sound like he already had the hostage in his hands, even before planning on using them as a hostage. 

What did Punz get himself into?

“I’ll show you tomorrow.” Dream said “Let’s wait a little more. He must be missing me right now.” Dream was smiling and that smile made Punz feel dread.

Again, What did Punz get himself into?

Punz was having so many concerns. But at this point, it was too late to step back. 

He almost could hear his little brother snarkily saying: “You dug this grave, now lie in it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Remember, canon is fake and I can do what I want. (joke, joke, I actually like canon but still.)  
> \- I tried to be funny in this chapter but the only humor I know is sarcasm and irony.  
> \- Punz and Purpled are brothers now because I find it funny. Also something for this Punz characterization, I accidentally made him a relevant character (Fun fact, I'm terrified of c!Punz for seemingly no reason. 
> 
> My tumblr: Joshy-chan


	12. Interlude III: Birdcage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is having some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Manipulation, abuse references.  
> If there's more notify me and I'll tag it.

Tommy woke up, he was still in the room, the comfy prison Dream made for him. Dream made it a little after they arrived at the vault after the deal was made. It was painfully clear Dream hadn't planned this beforehand, he was improvising. 

Why take Tommy if he didn't have any place for him to stay yet? 

Dream would usually think ahead, he was a great strategist. Tommy knew that he fought a war against Dream and lost, of course he knew. And that's why this plan didn’t feel right, not like Dream’s doing, roo rushed. 

Well, that if Dream was planning something and not keeping Tommy in one small room for his own amusement, just like a caged pet parrot.

Actually, Tommy was taking that back, he wasn’t a parrot, parrots were stupid and he wasn’t stupid. He was a cool crow, thank you very much. 

This was so stupid, his thoughts were so stupid right now. He needed to distract himself but this room was so uninteresting that it was painful. Fuck this place and fuck the fact that he didn’t feel sleepy anymore to continue sleeping, even when he didn’t feel rested either. This was awful. 

Dream would hear about this once he was back. 

Actually, no, he wasn’t brave enough to talk up to Dream. He was able to keep himself on Dream good side and he wasn’t risking make the man angry.

Tommy felt Henry rubbing their head against his back, encouraging him to stand up. Tommy did as Henry wanted, giving small pats on the cow’s head, Henry happily accepted them. 

Tommy didn’t know how it happened, how Henry was there, alive. He knew that Sapnap killed Henry, they had a big fight because of it. He accepted that Henry was gone and moved on, just for Dream to come the four days of his kidnapping, giving him a completely alive and sane Henry because of his good behavior. Tommy was tempted to distrust and lash out just to realize that this cow was Henry, the real Henry. 

The cow had the same scar on the face, for the way they tried to run to Tommy meant that they recognized him. It was Henry, his Henry. 

It didn’t excuse all the things Dream did to him, but it was a small piece of happiness that made Tommy a little more grateful. Just a little, he still hated this place and Dream. 

Checking the clock in the room, Tommy realized two things. The first being that he only slept two hours, which wasn’t a surprise but was still frustrating. The second being that it has passed two days since Dream’s last visit. He knew Dream wouldn’t be able to visit because of the Festival, but Dream promised to come the day next, but he didn’t. Did something happened, or Dream just got bored of Tommy?

Tommy didn’t know. 

What he did know was that he didn’t like to be alone. Henry’s company was great, but they were a cow, a pet, and Tommy needed a person. Anyone, even Dream was better than nothing. 

This was just like exile, even worse. At least in exile, he had an open space and his own agency to go around and do things. Now he was confined in this small room, unable to go out because of that stupid deal.

At least on exile Dream didn’t pretend to be nice so often, now he was always too nice and too kind, making Tommy terrified to do something that would set him off. Words hurt more than hits, but words were also easier to take. 

At least on exile, Tommy could pretend that people cared, someone would eventually come to see him because he was missed, he couldn’t do that anymore. Probably nobody knew where he was, he neither. And even if they knew, who would care? Who would try? 

Exile made it clear, Dream said it over and over again. Nobody cared, Tommy wasn’t important. Tommy was alone. 

Until a few days, Tommy would have thought that Philza and Techno cared, but he wasn’t sure of that anymore. Dream told him they were on L’manberg, probably planning their revenge and the fall of L’manberg. Even with Dream around, they didn’t try anything to get Tommy back. That was what Dream said, that was the only information he could get. The question here was if he could trust Dream, and he had reasons not to, this wouldn’t be the first time Dream lied to him on his face, it was such a Dream thing to do actually. 

Who knew, maybe they were doing something, trying to save him. 

That would be… such a waste of time. It wasn’t that simple. There was so much to lose. 

The price to save him was too high, Tommy knew they wouldn’t pay it. Technoblade wouldn’t pay it. 

Care was one thing, but for the deal to be broken, it was necessarily something more than care. 

Tommy preferred to not continue stressing with that, he was slowly accepting his reality, things wouldn't change in the meantime. The sooner he accepted he was trapped here with no way out easier would be to live his life inside this room.

He had more important things to focus on, like how feeding Henry and maybe feeding himself. He wasn’t particularly hungry at the moment, but Dream would get angry at him if he didn’t eat something for too long and the man could arrive at any moment as far he was aware. He would feed Henry and then just eat a little snack, something small that wouldn’t hurt on the stomach later. 

Tommy took out some wheat that Dream left for henry, also taking berries and an apple for himself. Henry was already on his side, trying to steal the wheat from his hand. Tommy chuckled, giving up the wheat with no actual fight back. 

With the snack finished, they didn’t have much to do now, Tommy was currently just petting Henry’s back to pass time. 

Then Tommy heard steps on the outside. 

Dream was Tommy’s first thought, but there was a second set of steps. Did dream bring someone else with him this time? But why? Who?. 

What if it was someone else? Philza and Technoblade? or maybe Tubbo, even if it was highly unlikely. 

Suddenly, Tommy was anxious, almost scared of whoever was on the other side of the door. 

The door burst open, Dream coming inside the room a little too quickly. 

The first thing Tommy noticed were the bruises on Dream’s face, seemingly he got himself on an awful fight. Then he realized Dream wasn’t wearing his mask, meaning that something must have happened because Dream never took off his mask, at least not in front of Tommy. 

“Tommy!” Dream called, running to hug Tommy. The teen was confused, why would Dream seeking comfort on him all of sudden. The hug felt warm, but Tommy didn’t like it “I’m glad to be back, you have no idea of what happened.” 

Tommy sure didn’t.

“What happened?” He asked. “Why your face looks… like that?” 

“It was terrible, horrible.” Dream let go of the hug, now hugging himself. He seemed frightened “I can’t believe Tubbo was able to do something like that.” 

Tommy felt his heart stop at the mention of his best friend. “What did Tubbo do?” 

“He tried to execute me, make a spectacle out of my death.” Dream explained, “Just like Schlatt did to him, just like he tried to do with Technoblade.” 

Tommy didn’t want to believe that, but he couldn’t deny it. He did try to execute Techno, that was the very reason they fought the day of the kidnapping, the reason why he called him a monster. It wasn’t farfetched to assume he would try the same with Dream eventually. 

But… A festival? Seriously? That was low, way too low. 

“I’m afraid to say it, but Tubbo is becoming just like Schlatt, even worst.” Dream lamented “Just think about it, he exiled you, he used a Festival as a cover for an execution. He’s a tyrant Tommy, he’s not the Tubbo you knew anymore.”

“I… I knew that already.” Tommy’s voice was weak, talking was hard. He was shocked, disappointed. 

Tommy really did lose his best friend, doesn’t he?

“I’m sorry.” Dream muttered.

“No, no…Is not your fault.” Tommy tried to comfort Dream.

A part of him wanted to believe Dream was lying. Believe that Tubbo wasn’t following Schlat steps and that Dream was only messing with his head. But Dream’s bruises were proof that something happened at the festival, and Tommy couldn’t visualize Dream making himself that just to lie to him, what would even be the point of doing that. Also the mask, Dream wouldn’t willingly take his mask off. 

“I don’t know what would have happened if weren’t for Technoblade and Philza.” Dream continued.

“Techno and dad? They were at the festival?” Tommy asked.

“I told you they were around L’manberg, right? They attacked the Festival before they could execute me. Their focus was on the cabinet, so they mostly ignored me.” Dream told, “Then Punz helped me to escape.” 

Tommy finally acknowledged Punz presence behind Dream. He seemed concerned, worried. 

After hearing what Dream told him, so was he. Technoblade and Philza fixating on their revenge, to the point they ignored Dream and also Tommy by proxy. Their agenda was more important than Tommy. Also his friends, the New L’manberg cabinet, getting corrupted by power to the point they were imitating Schlatt, the man they hated. For what Dream was telling him, for what he was implying, everyone was changing, and for the worst.

They weren’t the people Tommy knew, no anymore, 

“That’s awful,” Tommy said. Honestly, it was more than awful. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“Is not your fault. Actually, I’m the one who is sorry. Everyone around you, all your friends and family are so egoist and toxic, I should have taken you out of that situation before but I did nothing.” Dream lamented.

Tommy didn’t like that. Yes, they may be awful people now but that wasn’t always like that, there was a moment where they did genuinely care. But Dream seemed so genuinely sorry that Tommy couldn’t help but take pity on him, even if a part of him hated it. 

“It’s fine now. I’m fine now.” No, Tommy wasn’t fine at all. He didn’t want to be here, in this cage Dream made for him, even if it was for his protection. But those were the words Dream wanted to hear and Tommy could bring himself to take them away. 

“That’s good to hear.” Dream smiled, caring. That smile didn’t fit his face. Tommy brushed of that thought “I care about you, even if you are difficult sometimes.” 

“I know.” 

“Is still sad. What is happening, this L’manberg, it wasn’t what Wilbur wanted.” Tommy felt his heart stretch when Dream said his brother’s name. “This New L’manberg is bastardizing your dead brother’s dream.” 

Wilbur. L’manberg was Wilbur’s unfinished symphony. 

“Maybe… maybe you’re right.” 

“Is not a maybe!” Dream corrected, “I’m right.” 

“You’re right.” Tommy corrected himself.

“This is not what Wilbur wanted, we can’t let this continue.” Since when Dream was so interested in keeping L’manberg. Tommy didn’t dare to ask. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Tommy asked instead. 

“What are  **we** going to do.” Dream corrected “I can’t do this alone, I need your help.” 

Then, Dream gave him a chest. Tommy accepted it, curious of what was inside. 

“But is all on you. Tell me, Tommy, will you help me to bring back L’manberg old glory?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello! I'm back, sorry it took a while (It was just like, two days more than usual but still)  
> \- How is canon treating you all? I'm now happy because bench trio validation (even if Ranboo ender-state is probably going to ruin everything for everyone, let me have this) also Tommy and Puffy potential therapy arc, but fav chara are interacting :'D  
> \- So... what is Dream planning now? What is inside the chest? Who knows, we may find out eventually. (Fun fact, I was about to reveal it this chapter, but then I decided that it was too soon, so now I'm sticking with my original plan)
> 
> Tumblr: Joshy-chan

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.  
> This may work as a solo chapter, but I have a few ideas on how to continue this, but only if people is interested in a continuation.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the pain.  
> I should be working on my other fanfics, lmao.


End file.
